LUZES DA VIDA
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Luzes da Vida

Shipper: Harry Potter/ Remus Lupin

Resumo: Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo.

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem!

Advertências: M-preg, cenas com violências… e entre outros que não valem a pena escrever aqui. (deixarei para sua imaginação o que acontecera aqui)

**Prologo**

Harry estava lutando com Voldemort quando a magia começou a ficar completamente estranha para o lado das trevas, mas Harry sabia que algo muito sério estava acontecendo ali, e esperava que nada lhe atingisse. Voldemort também percebeu que a magia do momento estava mudando completamente. Ao redor todos os magos que tinha visto tudo aquilo acontecer e que protegiam a uns a outros, Harry viu seus amigos protegendo alunos novatos que não deviam estar no meio daquele caos todo. Minerva olhava tudo sem entender.

Voldemort que tinha matado Snape na casa dos gritos, arregalou os olhos quando viu o professor de poções de carne e osso a sua frente, era impossível sobreviver ao veneno de uma cobra como Nagini, tinha que ser por causa daquela magia estranha que estava atuando naquele momento, só podia ser. Muitos magos que tinha sido mortos ao longo da guerra tinham surgido ao lado de Harry, logo o moreno ficou completamente assustado e olhava sem entender para tudo aquilo.

Todos queriam saber de onde surgiu aquela magia que mudava completamente tudo o que acontecia ao redor. Harry viu como Voldemort voltava a lhe lançar uma maldição mortal e sabia que não teria como se proteger, pois estava estático demais para querer se defender. O que aconteceu a seguir foi completamente hilário e assustador, a magia que atuava ao redor fez que a magia verde de Voldemort se voltasse completamente contra o feiticeiro que lançou. Todos ficaram extasiados como Voldemort se desvanecia no ar como um pó negro.

Dos mortos que voltaram a vida, três voltaram o olhar para Harry e viram como aquela magia no ar entrava nele. Lily Potter temia o pior, mas o que acontecia a seguir era que a magia arrancava um pedaço da alma de Voldemort que permanecia no corpo dele e então Harry percebeu que não tinha mais aquela detença de querer falar a língua das cobras. Harry sentiu o abraço de sua mãe e ficou completamente petrificado, ele ainda queria entender como aquilo podia ser possível se todo esse tempo a magia lhe dizia que era impossível ressuscitar os mortos.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Harry se afastando dos pais.

-É algo natural da magia Potter! –respondeu Snape rude.

-Melhor você ficar quieto Snivellus! –bradou James bravo.

-Parem vocês dois não são mais crianças sabiam! Snape tem razão, é natural na magia. Quando a magia branca encontra a magia negra tudo pode acontecer. Diz a lenda dos egípcios que a magia branca e negra tem o poder de trazer os mortos pela varinha negra a vida assim como a varinha branca tem o poder de fazer o mago negro bater as botas. –respondeu Lily.

-Quer dizer que as nossas varinhas trouxe vocês de volta? Mas Snape morreu pela cobra e não pela varinha de Voldemort! –disse Harry sem entender o mistério por parte de Snape.

-Ele mandou a cobra me matar pela sua magia negra, acha mesmo que a cobra é uma cobra real achada num bosque? Não Senhor Potter, Nagini foi criada a partir de um feitiço muito cruel. –respondeu Snape.

Harry prestou atenção na resposta de Snape e entendeu, Voldemort era capaz de fazer coisas loucas com uma varinha, se aproximou de onde estava o monte de roupas que Voldemort usou, pegou a varinha do chão e a partiu em pedaços e jogou em cima das roupas, e então lançou um poderoso fogo, onde fez que tudo pegasse fogo e destruísse as provas de que Voldemort existiu e que a paz começasse a reinar naquele momento. Harry sentiu de novo seus pais se aproximarem e deixou que eles lhe abraçassem estava com saudades de não ter dito um abraço verdadeiro deles. Snape apertou a mão de Harry e foi embora.

Lily não tinha gostado de ver seu único amigo no mundo bruxo partir daquele jeito e soube que ele ainda não aceitava que ela tivesse casado com o seu inimigo mortal. James Potter entendeu o que a esposa estava fazendo e deixaria que ela partisse, pois sabia que tinha magoado os sentimentos de Severus Snape quando eram adolescentes. Olhou ao filho e sorriu e foi ate onde estavam Lily e Severus conversando amigavelmente e fez algo que os deixou completamente sem entender.

-O que esta fazendo? –perguntou Snape sem entender as suas mãos unidas com as de Lily.

-Tenho que fazer o que é certo, eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado por Lily e sempre quis que isso nunca concluísse…

Snape deu um soco em James e foi embora, não pretendia ser humilhado novamente na vida, sabia que tinha perdido completamente o amor de Lily. Lily não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia da boca de seu marido e foi atrás de Snape.

**Nota autor:**

**É a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu tenho em mente, dessa vez eu não sei se vocês gostariam de ler algo como isso, mas vou tentar a sorte e buscar a sorte.**

**Bora bora para os comentários?**

**Então ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois:**

Harry viu sua mãe desaparecer atrás de Snape, não estava entendendo mais nada do que acontecia naquele momento, queria saber o que estava havendo, tinha visto Snape socar seu pai, mas ainda não entendia nada. James olhou ao filho e sorriu com pena, tinha magoado completamente os sentimentos de Lily, agora sabia que a mulher jamais lhe perdoaria.

-O que foi isso pai? –perguntou Harry.

-Só estava fazendo o que era certo, tinha roubado o amor de Snape por tanto tempo, eu achei que era o momento adequado de devolver…

-É que talvez você seja louco? Você não devia ter mexido com os sentimentos de Snape desde o inicio! –exclamou Harry irritado com o que acabava de ouvir de seu próprio pai.

Harry se afastou de seu pai enojado. Foi ver seus amigos e descobriu Sirius consolando a família Weasley, estava enojado até com o próprio padrinho. Viu Ron e Hermione abraçados chorando um no abraço do outro. Tinha visto o corpo de Ginny entre os mortos, tinha ficado petrificado, jamais pensou que a garota fosse se descuidar e acabar sendo morta, mas no fundo tinha descoberto que Sirius tinha vingado a morte da garota, lutando com a louca de sua prima, no fim a bruxa levou a pior.

Harry tinha visto Remus Lupin se despedindo de Tonks que tinha levado a pior lutando com Dolov, Harry via como o licantropo estava com o coração partido, tinha certeza de que ele iria cometer uma loucura. Decidiu falar com ele, mas o mais velho foi embora sem ao menos falar com seus amigos que tinha voltado a vida, nada naquele momento lhe interessava, só queria ir embora e poder criar seu filho sozinho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\z-

Num lugar distante de Hogwarts Severus Snape acabava por chegar em sua casa, encontrou Lily parada em sua porta com um semblante muito sério. O homem queria ficar sozinho, tinha sobrevivido a morte, mas não achava que valia a pena recuperar ao amor de sua vida, já era suficiente a humilhação que James Potter e Sirius Black lhe fizeram passar. Lily sabia que Snape cometeria alguma loucura.

-Sabe que precisamos falar. –disse Lily.

-Não temos nada que falar, tenho certeza de que Potter deve estar rindo de mim nesses momentos…

-Pra falar a verdade professor, meu pai é um completo idiota, não acreditei muito no que ele fez em suas lembranças, mas agora entendo, meu pai foi um completo babaca. Eu gostaria que você fosse meu pai de verdade, sempre me protegeu. –disse Harry que tinha acabado de chegar, assim que tinha se despedido de seus amigos.

Harry se aproximou do antigo professor e lhe abraçou, afinal o homem merecia, ele era um ótimo pai a maneira dele. Lily sorriu ao ver como seu filho era carinhoso com seu único amigo. Severus estava assustado com tudo aquilo. Sabia que tinha que dar uma chance para Lily explicar o que quer que seja. Deixou que eles entrassem em seu lar, que não era muito, ainda não sabia o que fazer sabendo que tinha uma mansão melhor que aquela casa, ali tinha péssimas lembranças.

-Me separarei de James…

-Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, acabei me acostumando com o desprezo do mundo. –disse Snape se servindo de um copo de Whisky.

-Nada disso! –reclamou Lily tirando o copo de whisky das mãos de Snape. –Me separarei porque ele me fez a cabeça contra você naquela época, antes de tudo isso acontecer eu estava esperando você se declarar pra mim. Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado por mim. –disse Lily segurando o rosto de Snape para que ele lhe olhasse nos olhos.

-Não vale a pena, você tem um filho com ele. –disse Snape olhando os olhos de Lily.

-Eu aceitaria você como meu pai Severus, James Potter foi muito cruel com você. Eu quero que você cuide de minha mãe. – disse Harry apertando o ombro do professor.

-Porque me aceitaria? –perguntou Snape decidindo se sentar.

-Por quê? Você ainda pergunta o porquê, eu respondo porque, você sempre me protegeu a sua maneira, aprendi muitas coisas com você. Mesmo quando você me ensinou oclumência, com um tempo aprendi a fechar a mente, aprendi muito com você, e não só oclumência, aprendi a arte das poções com seu livro intitulado "o príncipe mestiço". Eu te aceitaria mesmo que meus pais não tivesse voltado do além tumulo. –respondeu Harry sendo sincero.

Lily sorriu emocionada com o jeito que Harry tratava Severus. O próprio Severus não conseguia entender porque Harry lhe aceitava depois das humilhações que fez o menino passar em Hogwarts.

-Eu peço perdão…

-Você estava atuando, não tem nada que perdoar. –disse Harry se sentando ao lado do professor.

Lily sorriu, Severus tinha puxado Harry para um abraço apertado, afinal de contas, sempre tinha atuado como um pai substituto para o menino. Lily se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Severus, que ainda permanecia acalentando Harry. Severus ficou sem jeito, mas retribuiu ao beijo com carinho a mulher que amava com loucura.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No castelo o ministro da magia ainda não conseguia entender como os mortos pela varinha de Voldemort tinha voltado a vida, e aqueles mortos que estava estirados no chão permaneciam deitados. Mais aos poucos, alarmado via que aquela magia que tinha matado o Lord das Trevas era uma magia poderosa que vinha dos antigos. Minerva tinha reconhecido a magia, mas ainda sim não saberia como ela surgiu, não tinha nenhum vestígio de onde ela surgiu. Minerva achou melhor expulsar todo mundo do castelo já que a guerra tinha acabado, precisava realizar o velório de uma das professoras do colégio, ainda era difícil ver como Pomona Sprout era levada para enfermaria onde permaneceria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James Potter e Sirius Black foram embora juntos do colégio. James estava arrependido de ter feito a vida de Severus um inferno quando estudantes de Hogwarts, queria remediar a situação, mas no momento deixaria que o destino seguisse o curso. James sabia que Lily estava com Severus naquele momento, e foi naquele momento que decidiu fazer uma coisa que nunca pensou que fosse fazer. Foi diretamente para o ministério da magia anular seu casamento com Lily Evans, também escreveu uma carta, dizendo a Lily que entregaria a guarda definitivamente para ela, pois ela tinha mais direito que ele. Sirius não sabia porque seu amigo fazia isso, mas aos poucos percebeu que era por causa de Snape. O animago sempre soube que James se desculparia com Severus se a guerra chegasse ao seu fim.

Viram como a coruja do departamento de matrimonio voava para seu destinatário, preso a pata estava uma carta com um selo do ministério. O homem que estava ali escrevendo sobre o cancelamento do matrimonio entre James Potter e Lily Evans via incrédulo como o homem parecia o jovem de antes. Parecia que nem tinha estado enterrado durante dezoito anos. Todo o mundo mágico tinha recebido a noticia de que magos que tinha sido mortos pela varinha de Voldemort tinha voltado a vida, nem Rita Skeeter conseguia explicar aquela estranha magia que tinha atuado naquele momento em que Voldemort tinha sido morto.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Lily ainda permanecia na casa de Severus. Ainda estavam conversando quando uma coruja entrou pela janela que Severus tinha deixado aberta. Lily recebeu a carta e franziu o cenho ao perceber que era uma carta do departamento de matrimonio do ministério da magia. Tinha lido a carta rapidamente e percebeu que James foi bem mais rápido que ela. Harry leu a carta pelo ombro de sua mãe e leu que seu pai lhe entregava a guarda totalmente para sua mãe. Severus respeitou a leitura de Lily, se levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha faria um chá à moda muggle, queria dar privacidade a Lily e Harry.

Assim que terminou de ler Lily abraçou o filho. Logo Severus sentiu ao abraço de Lily pelas costas, sorriu, queria poder fazer Lily feliz, mas não era fácil, sendo que ele era o sinistro de toda aquela loucura. Nunca tinha amado outra mulher que não fosse Lily. Lily era para ele a única mulher de sua vida. Com ela queria ter tudo o que não queria ter com outra pessoa. Tirou a chaleira do fogo e abraçou Lily carinhosamente. Harry sorriu ao professor, queria que o homem fosse feliz, tirou um frasco do bolso e entregou ao professor.

-Suas lembranças. Acho que esta na hora de mudar sua vida, escrever uma nova historia. –disse Harry apertando a mão do professor.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Severus verdadeiramente agradecido com o que acontecia naquele momento.

-Acho que vou visitar meu pai. Severus acho que faria bem se fosse para outro lugar, tenho sensações estranhas aqui nesse lugar. –disse Harry se estremecendo e olhando para trás onde viu uma sombra.

Severus percebeu a sombra e foi atrás e o que viu lhe chocou a alma, para na sala estava sua mãe. Lily também olhava chocada com o que via. Harry reconheceu a mulher pelas lembranças de Severus, mas ainda não entendia como ela tinha sido ressuscitada.

-Voldemort teve haver com sua morte? –perguntou Severus com um pouco de ódio.

-Sim, Voldemort, matou me quando neguei te entregar, quando você ainda estava em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, é por isso que as autoridades muggles prenderam seu pai. Tobias nunca foi o culpado. –respondeu Ellen abraçando ao filho. Severus desmoronou em um choro contido, ele amava sua mãe além de tudo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Num lugar bem distante de toda a alegria pelo fim da guerra, Remus Lupin acabava de aparecer na Austrália onde queria começar do zero, Tonks tinha sido a única mulher capaz que tinha conseguido chegar ao seu coração, mas agora ela tinha partido para um lugar distante dele e de seu filho. Antes de ir embora tinha ido buscar ao filho da casa de sua sogra, cuidaria do pequeno Teddy sozinho. Daria ao filho ao menos uma infância feliz.

Na Austrália Remus foi para uma antiga casa que seus pais lhe deixara no testamento. Ali poderia cuidar de Teddy sem problemas. Mal sabia ele que sua licantropia tinha cessada pela morte eminente de Fenrir Greyback pela magia estranha que tinha atuado naquele momento em que Voldemort estava sendo massacrado. Muitos bruxos das trevas naquela batalha tinha sido morta. Remus tinha sentido aquela magia estranha entrar dentro de si, tinha sentido a magia branca arrancar a maldição do lobo de seu corpo pela raiz.

Quando se viu diante de um espelho tinha se assustado com sua nova aparência, tinha ficado precariamente parecido com seu pai. Queria que Gregorius pudesse lhe ver agora, pois era completamente novo, nem parecia que tinha sido um lobisomem por anos. Assim que tinha entrado na casa de Andrômeda quase foi abatido com um feitiço mortal, mas Andrômeda tinha parado na hora ao perceber que se tratava de Remus. A mulher quase não lhe reconhecia por sua nova aparência, mas estava feliz por Remus poder refazer sua vida.

Ali na Austrália Remus queria poder começar uma vida do zero, voltaria ao seu antigo sonho, voltaria a ser um renomado pesquisador, ali naquela mansão que seus pais lhe deixou tinha deixado umas raras anotações, antes de voltar para a Inglaterra quando tinha se inteirado que Sirius Black tinha fugido da pior prisão dos bruxos. Mas com tudo aquilo acontecendo naquela época tinha descoberto que seu ex amante era inocente de todas as acusações que pairava sobre ele. Agora poderia voltar as pesquisas agora que não existia mais Voldemort.

Assim que entrou na mansão foi por um quarto, queria que o filho pudesse dormir seu sono tranquilo enquanto ele limpava todo aquele mofo do lugar. A cama foi a primeira coisa que limpou e então depositou seu filho de quase um ano na cama. Logo depois foi direto para os outros moveis do quarto, deixando o quarto completamente brilhante.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Dias e meses se passaram, toda a comunidade magica estava feliz em poder respirar um ar completamente puro. O fim da guerra tinha feito que muitos bruxos das trevas fossem presos. Nem os aurores conseguiam entender quando sentiram aquela magia estranha atuando no julgamento desses bruxos malignos. Muitos daqueles bruxos tinha sido brutalmente mortos pela magia.

Rufus queria saber de onde vinha essa magia muito poderosa que fazia ate os magos brancos ficarem de cabelo em pé. Nem Dumbledore que estava dentro de um quadro entendia, a ele não tinha visto nada igual, aquilo para ele era tão irreal tudo aquilo. Para muitos tinham alguém por trás de toda aquela magia _macabra _eram o que muitos definiam.

Com um tempo Lily e Severus que tinham sido trazido a vida, começaram a pesquisar sobre aquela magia, pois ambos tinha conhecimento da magia antiga, por ter prestado atenção ate na aula mais chata do universo. Lily, Severus, Ellen e Harry tinham embarcado numa jornada louca para descobrir mais sobre toda aquela magia estranha. Juntos foram para diversos lugares do mundo ate se perderem no meio de um incêndio que acontecia na Irlanda.

Severus salvou Harry de ser atingido por uma haste que voava do edifício que pegava fogo, literalmente estava sendo devorado pelas chamas. Os bruxos daquele lugar olhava a chama consumindo ao prédio. Os feitiços de aquamenti parecia que não funcionava. Harry agradeceu ao padrasto, se levantou do chão e olhou para o prédio consumido em chamas, tinha ouvido um choro de lamento do prédio. Severus olhava como seu filho adotivo entrava entre as chamas, queria chamar ao garoto de volta, mas o fogo barrou sua passagem. Lily começou a chorar de medo pela loucura de seu filho.

Ellen tinha conjurado uma mangueira e colocado no poste de agua que tinha no outro lado da rua e então abriu com um esforço, logo a água jorrava para o prédio. Os bruxos ficaram admirado pela mulher conseguir jogar água no fogaréu. Lily em prantos via como seu filho voltava com um pequeno embrulho em seus braços, tinha visto um escudo completamente diferente em volta de seu filho.

-Harry seu menino louco! –disse Lily puxando ao filho longe do fogo.

-Sua mãe tem razão, o que levou a cometer essa loucura? –perguntou Severus um pouco bravo.

-Não sei papai. Algo me fez ir ate lá. –disse Harry encarando ao embrulho em seus braços.

-Deixe me ver. –pediu Lily.

Lily examinou ao bebê que Harry tinha salvado, o menino não tinha nenhum arranhão e muito menos tinha sido sufocado pela fumaça, depois se lembrou do escudo, tinha percebido que aquela magia estranha tinha protegido ao pequeno bebê. Harry tinha abraçado Severus não queria que o homem ficasse bravo com ele por ter cometido aquela loucura.

-Essa magia é totalmente estranha ela atua salvando quem precisa ser salvo. Muitos comensais foram mortos por ela. Descobriremos sua origem certo. –disse Severus sorrindo a Lily que cuidava do pequeno.

-Sim. –respondeu Lily.

-Papai, esse escudo que veio comigo, quando cheguei ao bebê, o menino não parecia que estava vendo as chamas. Ele estava no chão quando o encontrei encarando um corpo sem vida de uma mulher. Acho que era sua mãe. O que vamos fazer com o menino? –perguntou Harry ainda abraçado a Severus.

-Teremos que ver se tem família vivia…

A magia do lugar fez com que o fogo queimasse a mangueira que Ellen segurava, nisso Lily percebeu que a magia do momento atuava protegendo ao bebê de ser entregado para os estranhos da família do pequeno. Naquele momento Lily decidiu ficar com o bebê como se fosse seu filho. E então a magia entrou no corpo do menino. Severus não entendeu, mas sorriu quando Lily beijou a testa do menino.

-Oba um irmãozinho! –disse Harry feliz.

Lily riu da atitude do pequeno Harry. Ela simplesmente adorava quando seu filho agia daquele jeito, parecia que tinha voltado a ser uma criança de quatro anos. Percebeu que Severus estava com medo.

-Te ensinarei Sev. Você será um bom pai, para quando tenhamos os nossos. –disse Lily carinhosamente para o homem.

-O que esta querendo dizer com isso? –perguntou Severus assustado.

Por ter passado quase um ano e meio, Severus e Lily tinha se casado com a benção de Harry que queria que sua mãe fosse feliz. Severus e Lily já tinha consumado seu casamento há meses, Severus sabia que podia ter a possibilidade de ser pai a qualquer momento, mas para ele era ainda estranho.

-Que dentro de oito meses você vai ser pai de gêmeos. –respondeu Lily depositando ao bebê que tinha salvado no colo de Severus para que ele se acostumasse.

-Merlin, gêmeos? –perguntou Severus um pouco assustado, estava esperando um filho e não dois da mulher que amava com loucura.

Harry sorriu, sua mãe tinha realmente refeito a vida dela ate ter filhos com Severus ela já estava tendo. Harry sabia que seu pai biológico tinha voltado a trabalhar no ministério da magia no departamento de aurores. Assim como Severus, Harry sabia que James tinha refeito a sua vida nesse ano que tinha passado. Mais ainda não sabia o que o homem fazia depois do trabalho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Austrália sete horas da manha.

Remus estava arrumando sua maleta, agora que era reconhecido no mundo por ter descoberto a cura para a pior doença do mundo, varíola de dragão. Muitos dos bruxos que sofriam com isso foram salvos. Mesmo não gostando de poções, Remus estudava e fazia pesquisas e sempre tinha resultados favoráveis para o bem da humanidade. A magia que atuava ao redor do mundo tinha ajudado Remus quando ele não obtinha o resultado desejado. Olhou para o filho que estava brincado com seus brinquedos, o menino estava prestes a completar dois anos.

Com um tempo tinha se acostumado coma magia cuidando de seu filho enquanto estava trabalhando, meses antes tinha contratado uma baba para cuidar de Teddy, mas a magia estranha não deixou que a mulher chegasse perto de Teddy e acabou que Remus percebeu que a magia protegia e cuidava de seu filho completamente melhor que ele. E foi nesses meses que tinha descoberto que James Potter tinha se divorciado de Lily e refeito a vida. Assim como Lily tinha refeito a vida com Severus.

Saiu de casa e foi ao trabalho no hospital queria fazer um novo teste da nova poção que tinha criado e esperava que essa fosse o resultado definitivo para a cura de outra doença. Muitos dos curandeiros não sabia como tinha surgido aquela doença, mas ela atacava a maioria das pessoas que praticaram maldades contra o mundo. Mas elas já tinha sido punidas e libertadas depois de cumprirem suas penas em Azkaban.

Remus não entendia aquela magia para ele era estranho ver uma magia atacar aquelas pessoas depois delas se redimirem com o mundo por tamanha barbaridade.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Severus estava segurando Lewis o bebê que Harry tinhas salvo do incêndio na Irlanda, tinha se acostumado a carregar ao bebê por todos os lados em que iam para investigar a magia. Harry também ajudava, sempre quis ter irmãos. Lewis era um garoto muito agitado, mas Severus e Lily tinham conseguido atender ao menino. Ellen achava engraçado ver seu filho cuidando de Lewis com tanto carinho. Era ate estranho para o próprio Severus se ver cuidando de um bebê, mas aos poucos ele tinha pegado o jeito e aprendido a cuidar e amar o menino.

Lily já estava no sexto mês de gestação e estava feliz por estar tudo bem com a gravidez. Harry tinha ficado feliz ao ver que a magia do mundo protegia a gravidez de sua mãe. Esperava que acorresse tudo bem no final. Afinal sua mãe merecia ser feliz. Harry tinha ido visitar seu pai biológico certo dia e descobriu seu pai na cama sendo dominado por seu padrinho, tinha ficado assustado nunca soube que seu pai gostava desse tipo de coisa.

-Pai? –perguntou incerto, sabia que aquele momento não era adequado para perguntar, mas estava chocado.

-Harry! –respondeu James empurrando Sirius para longe.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Harry… quando conheci sua mãe, algo mexeu comigo, mas naquela tempo eu estava tendo um caso com Sirius, muito antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Sirius é meu primo, portanto seu tio. Sirius é dois anos mais velho que eu e foi com ele que eu aprendi sobre essas coisas, e foi com ele que eu soube qual era a melhor casa em Hogwarts. Um dia eu disse a Sirius que eu queria ter filhos e ele me ajudou a conquistar sua mãe, mas eu nunca quis magoar sua mãe, então eu dei um basta na relação que mantinha com Sirius e fiquei com ela. –respondeu James envergonhado.

-Agora que se divorciou dela resolveu voltar sua relação com ele? –perguntou Harry ele não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Sim, mas foi estranho Harry, quando eu estava morto, Sirius teve um caso com Remus, mas quando ele foi te resgatar no véu, Remus tinha terminado com ele, por ser infantil demais. Conheço você Sirius sei bem que eu estou certo. –respondeu James olhando feio para Sirius que olhava indignado para o marido.

-Estraga prazeres. –resmungou Sirius se vestindo.

Harry estava envergonhado de ter atrapalhado seu pai naquilo.

-Pai, acho que estou apaixonado. –disse Harry de repente.

-O quê? –perguntou Sirius chocado.

-Que bom pequeno, e quem é a dona? –perguntou James dando um peteleco em Sirius pelo grito.

-Remus. –respondeu magoado, pois não sabia onde o outro se enfiou.

-Vá atrás dele Harry, ele merece ser feliz também. –disse James abraçando o filho.

-Mas papai é seu amigo e eu não sei onde ele se meteu. –disse caindo de joelhos chorando.

James entendeu a aflição de seu filho, mas estava feliz mesmo assim, pois sabia que Remus não machucaria seu filho, mas tinha o fato de que eles não sabia onde Remus estava vivendo. Sirius se perguntava a mesma coisa. Ate James se lembrar do profeta diário do dia anterior que tinha mostrado uma reportagem na Austrália.

-Harry vá atrás de Remus na Austrália, ele vive lá. –James disse depois de lembra da reportagem.

-Porque tão longe? –perguntou Harry.

-Porque uma vez ele me disse que tinha uma casa lá, disse que tinha uma vida lá quando teve que voltar para essa guerra insana. – disse Sirius ao se lembrar de que Remus vivia feliz lá antes de voltar para ser professor.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Remus naquele momento estava voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho árduo no hospital, ele era um dos residentes um dos melhores medibruxos que existia no local, pois era o único que via a melhor nas pessoas. Aquela magia estranha lhe protegia ali dentro do edifício, lhe protegia das más intenções dos pacientes. Era por isso que agora atuava na ala destinada a crianças doentes. Tinha curado quinze crianças de uma doença terrível, essas crianças já estavam em casa com seus pais.

Remus entrou em sua casa, encontrou seu pequeno filho brincando com seus brinquedos tranquilo, tinha percebido que a magia do lugar protegia bem seu filho. Agradecia por aquela magia proteger seu filho sem ter alguém por perto. Naquele momento sentiu saudades de seus amigos, mas sabia que Sirius tinha voltado para sua antiga relação com James. Sabia que Lily tinha se casado com Severus, ele queria saber de Harry.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, muito grande para o meu gosto, mas é o que há para ser dito, espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate **


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de começar a leitura um aviso!**

**Tem estupro entre Harry e Remus. Lembranças do passado de James e Sirius.. eu não me lembro se já tinha avisado, mas nessa fic Sirius é dois anos mais velho que James.**

**Agora vamos embora para leitura e comentar no final dela?**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Capitulo três**

Harry tinha ficado feliz com o apoio de seu pai, por aceitar que ele fosse atrás de seu amor. Ele queria conquistar Remus pelo seu próprio mérito. Tinha voltado para a nova casa que sua mãe decidiu morar com Severus, ali tinha um quarto inteiro seu, quando chegou encontrou sua vó Ellen numa cadeira de balanço com Lewis no colo. Subiu correndo para o quarto fazer uma pequena mala, precisava partir o quanto antes, pois não sabia se Remus ficaria para sempre na Austrália.

Severus saia do quarto de casal em que dormia com Lily, o homem estava feliz. Harry percebeu que seus irmãos gêmeos resolveram nascer. No colo de Severus estava um embrulho rosa, Harry se acercou para ver sua irmã, ela era linda, tinha um tufo de cabelo ruivo, Harry tinha certeza de que a garotinha se pareceria igual à mãe no futuro. Severus sorriu ao ver que Harry tinha gostado de conhecer sua irmã.

-O nome dela é Kathlin…

-Lindo! –interrompeu Harry emocionado, beijou a testa de sua irmã.

Severus riu, Harry realmente estava agindo como uma criança de cinco anos naquele momento. No quarto Lily amamentava o gêmeo da garotinha, seu nome era Joshua e era uma copia fiel de Severus, só mudava o nariz e seus olhos, o nariz era igual de Lily, já seus olhos eram azuis. Harry entrou no quarto de sua mãe para conhecer seu irmão. Lily ninava seu pequeno no colo, Harry se aproximou cauteloso não queria acordar o menino com sua empolgação, mas estava feliz.

-Oi, vem ver como ele é lindo. –chamou Lily ao ver que Harry parou.

Harry estava nervoso, mas foi conhecer o embrulho azul no colo de sua mãe. Ele estava feliz de poder ter irmãos, percebeu que o garotinho era uma copia fiel de Severus, só queria ver os olhos do menino quando ele acordasse, mas aquilo teria que esperar, afinal estava de partida para Austrália, precisava encontrar Remus o quanto antes. Resolveu contar para a mãe onde estaria indo naquele momento, afinal tinha recebido a benção de seu pai para ir atrás de Remus e queria que sua mãe aceitasse que ele queria ficar com Remus.

-Podemos conversar em particular com o papai? –perguntou Harry vendo Severus depositar a menina no berço ao lado da cama, logo ele colocou o gêmeo ao lado da menina.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? –perguntou Lily sentindo o medo e aflição de Harry.

-Eu me apaixonei e só me dei conta que sinto a falta dele. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-E quem é o garoto? –perguntou Severus.

-Remus. –respondeu baixinho.

-Você sabe que ele teve uma relação com seu padrinho não sabe? –perguntou Lily, ela conhecia a perfeição que Sirius tinha uma relação com Remus.

-Eles terminaram e eu não sabia que eles tiveram uma relação, mas papai me deu benção para ir atrás de Remus. –respondeu Harry.

Severus percebeu que Harry estava completamente triste com o que estava acontecendo no momento, sabia que teria que deixar o garoto seguir a vida dele e esperava sinceramente que fosse o melhor para o garoto, ele só queria que Harry fosse feliz e esperava sinceramente que ele conseguisse ser feliz. Ele tinha refeito a vida com Lily e estava completamente apaixonado pela esposa.

-Sabe que terá que procurar por ele, não é? –disse Severus se sentando ao lado de Lily.

-Sirius disse que ele mora na Austrália. –respondeu Harry.

-Então vá Harry, você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz nessa historia, você é o que mais sofreu nessa vida, merece começar do zero. –respondeu Severus puxando Harry para um abraço apertado junto com Lily.

Harry sorriu feliz de que Severus também queria que ele fosse feliz em sua vida, precisava ser feliz, estava cansado de ficar sozinho e merecia conhecer os prazeres da vida, já tinha perdido muito na vida conforme crescia, era uma pena que só pessoas mortas pela varinha de Voldemort voltava a vida, era como se aquela magia estava devolvendo todos aqueles que ao longo dos anos Tom Riddle prejudicou e no final sempre matava suas vitimas. Aquela magia estranha realmente era muito, mas muito estranha e Harry queria saber o que tinha com ela. Mas naquele momento ele queria se concentrar em encontrar Remus, saber se ele tinha superado a morte da esposa.

-Vá Harry, vá procurar sua felicidade, se ele te machucar pode ter certeza de acabo com a raça dele. –disse Severus apertando um dos ombros do garoto.

-Obrigado, é melhor eu ir. –respondeu Harry beijando o rosto de seus pais e indo para o berço onde fez um carinho suave nos gêmeos.

Harry no caminho se despediu de Ellen e Lewis que estava dormindo no colo de sua avó.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Nunca imaginei que Harry fosse nos pegar no flagra! –disse James tentando entender porque nunca tinha contado ao filho que tinha uma relação com Sirius.

-Bom pelo menos ele não nos xingou, pelo menos ele aceita nossa relação. –resmungou Sirius puxando James para a cama voltando a beijá-lo.

James se lembrava do dia em que Sirius lhe chamou no quarto quando era criança e ainda não tinha entrado em Hogwarts, mas Sirius já tinha começado o ano. Nunca se imaginou que seu primo fosse lhe abaixar a calça e tirar sua camisa, tinha ficado assustado com seu primo. Sirius fez seu pequeno primo conhecer os prazeres daquela vida muito cedo. James tinha nove anos quando aprendeu sobre sexo com seu primo pervertido. Sirius tinha forçado James a respeitá-lo com sexo, ensinou seu pequeno primo tudo sobre sexo. Foi naquele mesmo dia que penetrou o ânus virgem de James. Sirius com onze anos fez sexo com James. E logo depois Sirius obrigou James a ser seu namorado.

Com um tempo naquela época, James aprendeu a gostar de ser dominado por seu primo. E Sirius aprendeu a gostar de James lhe consentindo quando queria sexo. James foi a pequena puta de Sirius em seus anos de criança, quando fez onze anos e começou Hogwarts eles começaram a se encontrar em vários lugares da escola. O local preferido de Sirius era nas arquibancadas do estagio de quadribol, mas a de James era na cama escondido pelo feitiço do silencio, adorava gemer alto quando Sirius lhe metia em sua cama no quarto do primeiro ano.

James aos poucos aprendeu a amar Sirius, não importava que ele tinha lhe forçado no começo, tinha gostado após tudo. Agora naquele momento ele queria passar o resto de seus dias com Sirius. Se calhar adotaria uma criança com Sirius.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry pegou uma chave de portal para Austrália, ele esperava poder encontrar Remus o quanto antes, estava ficando completamente apaixonado e assustado, pois não sabia o que encontraria se visse o homem com outro alguém, e ele só queria ser feliz, merecia ser feliz, mas se Remus já estivesse com outra pessoa, não insistiria afinal o mesmo também devia ser feliz.

Chegou na Austrália no meio da tarde a sua frente estava um hospital bruxo, ali na entrada tinha uma foto de Remus como residente do hospital. Harry estava feliz de que Remus era um medibruxo residente do maior hospital da Austrália. Entrou no hospital e viu Remus atendendo uma jovem que tinha sofrido sérios danos de magia acidental com seu pequeno filho, que estava ao seu lado chorando assustado. Remus tinha visto Harry e sorriu, logo pediu para que uma enfermeira acompanhasse a paciente para o andar para casos desconhecidos, ele ainda não sabia o que tinha atingido a pequena mãe e logo foi ate Harry.

-Nunca imaginei que fosse te encontrar de novo Harry. –disse Remus abraçando o garoto apertado.

-Podemos conversar em particular? –perguntou completamente vermelho.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Remus mostrando o caminho para Harry ao seu escritório particular.

-Me apaixonei. –respondeu de cabeça baixa, estava com medo de olhar para cima.

Remus olhou atento para Harry, sabia que o garoto estava com medo de ser machucado, percebia que o coração do garoto já estava entregue, mas estava com medo de sofrer se não fosse correspondido. Remus respirou fundo, sabia que teria que conversar direito com Harry, ele era velho demais para o garoto disso sabia.

-Não acho que devemos Harry…

Harry olhou para cima chocado com a resposta, soluçou, ele não esperava aquela resposta de Remus, esperava tudo menos aquilo, abaixou a cabeça de novo completamente arrasado com o que tinha ouvido. Chorou silenciosamente. Remus tinha percebido que tinha magoado completamente Harry, mas ele não podia, ainda se via de luto pela esposa que tinha amado com loucura e também não era certo ter um relacionamento sério com Harry.

-Voltarei para casa e então você pode viver sua vida em paz, nunca pensei que fosse ser rejeitado assim, esperava tudo menos isso. –disse Harry engolindo o choro.

-Harry não é certo te prender a mim…

-Não é certo viver sem amor, eu me apaixonei, não é fácil controlar os sentimentos, sempre soube que o amor não era pra mim. Adeus. –disse Harry interrompendo Remus triste.

-Espere Harry. Não é certo te prender a mim, porque você é mais jovem que eu, eu poderia ser seu pai! –respondeu Remus trancando a porta de seu escritório com feitiços e colocando feitiços de privacidade.

-Papai Sev, papai James e Sirius me disse para correr atrás de quem eu amo, eles me deram benção por te amar. Se fosse assim como você pensa, eles não me teriam deixado correr atrás de você. –respondeu Harry desabando no chão num canto perto da porta.

Remus ainda custava crer naquilo, ele duvidava que James, Sirius ou ate mesmo Severus deixaria que Harry se relacionasse com ele. Suspirando foi ate Harry e se ajoelhou na frente do garoto, ele não queria machucar o garoto assim, ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito do sentimento do rapaz, mas ele também não sabia o que fazer a respeito de seus próprios sentimentos. Harry se encolheu ele não queria ser machucado, ele amava demais Remus para sumir dali.

-Podemos tentar, mas não te prenderei a minha vida, não teremos relação séria…

-Isso não é nada então. –respondeu Harry tremendo mais machucado com as palavras de Remus.

-Harry! Você é só um garoto que precisa experimentar com a vida, não merece ser preso a um homem velho como eu que fui marcado quase a minha vida toda e eu quero que você tenha família como eu sei que você sempre quis. –disse Remus ficando frustrado com Harry.

-Meus pais estão vivos, tenho três irmãos. Eu já tenho família. Eu sempre soube que se um dia eu me relacionasse com um homem eu nunca poderia ter meus próprios filhos, mas já me conformei, eu não me deitaria com nenhuma mulher em minha vida, agora acho que irei embora e pedirei para essa magia me matar, perdi muita coisa vindo aqui tentar conquistar seu amor. –respondeu Harry tremendo e chorando baixinho.

Remus ficou chocado com a historia que Harry tinha contado, ele jamais pensou que Lily e Severus tivessem filhos, ele conhecia Severus e sabia que o outro sempre odiou Harry, mas lá se via ele, pai de três filhos com Lily. Sentiu a magia ao redor lhe cutucar a alma e sabia que aquela magia era perigosa que poderia ate mesmo lhe matar, mas o que sentia naquele momento era como tinha sentido antigamente, quando ainda era um lobisomem e sentia sua alma se ligando para Ninfadora Tonks. Algo não estava certo ali, percebeu Harry esfregando o peito, sabia que o garoto estava sentindo aquilo que ele sentia.

-Magia, eu não quero, você pode me matar, por favor? –disse Harry para o nada, ele já tinha sido machucado o suficiente em seu vida para querer aquilo que sentia no seu peito, ele tinha ciência do que aquilo era.

-_Vocês dois devem se ligar, minha magia não mata ninguém, ela junta suas almas…_

_ -_E porque devo ficar com alguém que nem sabe o que perde, que culpa sua própria idade para fugir dos relacionamentos? –perguntou Harry dolorido.

_-O amor não tem idade, o amor é a maior magia que existe no mundo. –_respondeu a voz.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Remus curioso, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar daquilo em anos.

-_Você conheceu um garoto chamado Régulus Black? Ele também foi apaixonado por você e você o rejeitou por ser infantil e pequeno, mas a verdade é que pequeno Régulus só queria ser amado e resgatado. –_respondeu a voz.

-Régulus, eu sei que é você, mas porque você não reviveu? –perguntou Remus, ele tinha reconhecido a voz.

-_Porque o meu tempo na Terra passou, tenho certeza de que Sirius entende isso, afinal ele me perdoou quando nos encontramos no céu. Eu tinha contado tudo a ele antes que algo acontecesse e eu sabia que quando o mal fosse morto, tudo iria voltar ao normal e pessoas mortas pela varinha de Voldemort voltaria a vida, eu escolhi não voltar, sabendo que não teria você. –_respondeu Régulus.

Remus ficou chocado com aquilo, ele tinha rejeitado o garoto no passado por ser um slytherin e que andava com a turma de Malfoy e Cia, ele sabia que o garoto se juntaria ao Lord das trevas quando fosse a hora de ir. Ele olhou Harry o garoto ainda estava lá sentindo a dor no peito e soube que Régulus fazia aquilo para seu próprio bem, que ele não devia ignorar os sentimentos e nem ignorar que eles agora eram almas gêmeas. Aquilo era forçado, mas Régulus era um garoto que tinha sido rejeitado e sabia que ele faria ele se entregar.

-Régulus pode me levar embora? –perguntou Harry olhando para onde ele sentia que a alma invisível estava.

-_Te darei um presente em nove meses, agora ataque Remus e faça ele ser seu. –_respondeu Régulus sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. –_Vá!_

Harry estava assustado com o que tinha ouvido, mas tinha obedecido e atacado Remus. O mais velho segurou Harry antes que algo acontecesse, mas sentiu os lábios de Harry em sua boca, sentiu o beijo selvagem do garoto e quanto menos esperava sentiu suas roupas sumirem do lugar. Agora ele sabia o que Régulus tinha dito a Harry, mas não achava que o garoto faria aquilo com ele. Sentiu a penetração brusca de Harry e gritou de dor e deixou de lutar contra o garoto. Remus chorou com a violação de Harry, ele sabia que Régulus estava assistindo aquilo, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo que estava começando a responder aos estímulos de Harry.

-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe… -dizia Harry a cada estocada em sua próstata.

-Por favor, pare, isso dói. –pedia Remus tentando empurrar Harry para longe, mas sentia o pequeno garoto mais forte que ele naquele momento. Sentiu o gozo de Harry em sua próstata.

Harry ficou mais um pouco dentro de Remus, tentando normalizar sua respiração, ele sentiu Régulus ao seu lado e sabia que logo ele iria dizer alguma coisa e não duvidou quando ouviu a voz, dizendo para os dois.

-_Logo em nove meses vocês serão pais. Devem ficar juntos, para seu próprio bem._

Harry olhou nos olhos de Remus e viu dor ali, sabia que tinha machucado os sentimentos do outro, com cuidado saiu de dentro do mais velho e fez as roupas voltarem nos lugares. Harry voltou a se encolher no canto e recomeçou o choro e tremedeira, ele sabia que Remus nunca lhe perdoaria pelo estupro. Remus olhou para Harry sem entender, ele sabia que o garoto estava começando a se culpar por ter lhe estuprado, ele nunca pensou aquilo de Harry, resolveu abrir a porta e deixar que Harry fosse embora, mas a magia não deixou que a porta fosse aberta.

-_Deve ser feliz Remus, não deve tirar a vida dessa criança que espera. _ –disse Régulus.

Harry olhou para Remus assustado, ele nunca pensou que o outro quisesse tirar aquela criança que carregaria em alguns meses. Ajudou Remus a se sentar com cuidado no pequeno sofá que tinha naquela sala, Remus desviou o olhar, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer naquele momento e nunca pensou que sofreria as conseqüências de um estupro e de uma relação forçada por Régulus Black.

-Porque faz essas coisas? –perguntou Remus dolorido.

-_Talvez para que você parasse de fugir dos relacionamentos e tratar de ser feliz. _–respondeu Régulus.

Harry ficou na janela um pouco, ele estava assustado, magoado e com medo de seu próprio futuro, mas não podia fugir da ligação de almas que Régulus tinha forçado, ele não queria ter estuprado Remus, afinal amava ele demais para fazer aquilo que tinha feito, ele se odiava naquele momento e queria se matar ele mesmo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James se lembrava de muitas coisas de seu tempo com Sirius. Lembrava de ter tido sexo em todos os lugares imagináveis em Hogwarts. Tinha feito sexo na sala de aula de transfigurações e feitiços, tinha feito em varias salas de aulas vazias e também tinha feito na cozinha quando os elfos estavam longe limpando os corredores e salas comunais, tinha feito na biblioteca num canto escuro onde ninguém via, na sessão restrita da biblioteca. Tarde da noite tinha feito sexo selvagem na mesa das refeições no grande salão. Sirius foi um grande pervertido e antes que James decidisse que queria enlaçar Lily tinha feito sexo selvagem. Tinha feito sexo nos arredores da floresta proibida nos intervalos das aulas, na casa dos gritos. Nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol em varias posições. E quando Sirius se formou dois anos antes de James completar a educação, forçou James a ficar de quatro em sua cama depois da entrega do diploma, ele não tinha ficado para a festa, foi direto para o quarto onde James lhe esperava para enrabar.

James com nove anos tinha aprendido muita coisa de natureza sexual com Sirius e nunca tinha reclamado, ele usou essa natureza sexual para conquistar as mulheres com quem ficou depois que Sirius deixou Hogwarts. Agora que tinha voltado a vida ele não se orgulhava de ter tido relações com essas mulheres antes de Lily. E tinha feito bem em se separar de Lily antes que ficasse louco com o que tinha feito, ele realmente não se orgulhava dessas coisas que tinha usados nas mulheres com quem dormiu. Aceitou se casar com Sirius, afinal ele foi o único que lhe ensinou muitas coisas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem e comentem... vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Harry ficou o tempo todo afastado de Remus, deixou que o ex lupino ficasse sentado na poltrona pensando nas consequências do que tinha acontecido com ele. Harry estava com o coração partido e ignorou totalmente os chamados de Regulus, ele realmente queria ter conquistado Remus com suas próprias mãos e não queria ter forçado ao homem que amava, enquanto ali olhava na janela, o dia morria no horizonte. Harry se odiava naquele momento, ele jamais pensou que pudesse fazer aquilo em sua vida.

—_Parem de se ignorar! –_disse Regulus ofendido que ninguém lhe respondia.

—É que não pensa no que me fez fazer? Partiu totalmente minha confiança e alma, jamais poderei voltar a olhar os olhos de Remus. –respondeu Harry furioso, ele ainda chorava de dor.

Remus ouviu o que Harry tinha dito, o garoto estava com medo de olhar para ele, estremeceu, ele ainda não entendia porque ignorava os sentimentos do rapaz para ele, mas naquele momento não queria se inteirar de nada, ele só queria que Harry fosse feliz, mas ele sabia que nunca poderia dar aquela felicidade para ele naquele momento. Acariciou o ventre, ele tinha certeza de que Regulus tinha dito a verdade de que dali nove meses ele teria um filho de Harry, ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

Ele só sabia que nunca afastaria o filho de Harry dele, ele queria que Harry também conhecesse seu filho no futuro. Regulus olhou aos dois homens, tinha percebido que tinha destruído a confiança deles. Deixou que a porta se abrisse para que os dois voltasse a suas vidas. Harry ouviu que a porta foi aberta, ele estava feliz para poder ir embora, mas invés disso foi até a mesa de Remus, pegou um pergaminho limpo e escreveu uma carta, uma carta para Gringotts.

Remus não sabia para quem Harry estava escrevendo, ele tinha medo do que estava presenciando naquele momento. Harry terminou de escrever e mandou a carta via lareira.

—Inclui você ao meu cofre em Gringotts, eu quero que você saiba que eu irei assumir meu filho, deixarei a guarda dele inteiramente para você. —disse e então estava pronto para deixar o país.

Remus não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo em particular, ele jamais usaria o dinheiro de Harry. Harry olhou o rosto de Remus, mas desviou, ele realmente não conseguia encarar os olhos ambares de Remus, doía. Decidiu aparatar dali mesmo, ele não queria ver ninguém. Remus se indignou, olhou para onde ele sabia que estava Regulus Black.

—Jamais perdoarei você pelo que fez, eu não queria que Harry fosse machucado desse jeito, parece que destruiu totalmente a confiança de Harry sobre o que ele sentia por mim. Só desapareça das nossas vidas, não volte mais. —disse e se levantou do sofá de sua sala.

—\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\—

Harry voltou para Londres, mas daquela vez ele ficou em seu quarto trancado, ele ainda não queria ver ninguém. Lily e Severus ficou chocado quando Harry chegou chorando e correndo para o quarto rapidamente. Severus olhou para Lily antes de ir atrás de Harry, ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido, ele queria que seu enteado não sofresse mais. Encontrou com a porta trancada de Harry e um bilhete na porta.

_Por favor não me perturbem enquanto meu coração se cura sozinho, não tente falar com Remus, só o deixe em paz, ele não merece ser repreendido por nada._

Severus não entendeu aquele bilhete, mas respeitaria a decisão de Harry, o garoto já teve muitas pessoas fazendo decisões por ele, aquele era o momento que o garoto se decidia, ele não ia contrariar a decisão do rapaz, mas ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo e o que tinha acontecido com ele na Austrália.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? —perguntou Lily, ela queria entender o que tinha acontecido com seu filho mais velho.

—Quem dera se eu soubesse, no entanto, ele pede que não repreendemos Remus. —respondeu mostrando o bilhete de Harry para a esposa.

—Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, o bilhete está manchado de lagrimas. —disse tocando a porta do quarto de seu filho.

—\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\—

Harry passou semanas trancado em seu quarto, seu quarto era equipado desde sua mãe tinha se casado com Severus. Ele tinha seu próprio banheiro e cozinha, naquele momento ele estava sentado na varanda de seu quarto vendo o sol morrer no horizonte, ele estava completamente deprimido pelo o que tinha feito, ele não conseguia se aceitar, não mais. Ele não conversou com nenhum de seus pais, nenhum dos quatro. Ele naquele momento estava se decidindo se mudar para as índias, e ficar sozinho por um tempo. Mas ele não tinha coragem para aquilo.

Em dado momento ele se levantou do chão e resolveu arrumar novamente suas malas, colocou tudo, ele não tinha certeza se poderia voltar ali, ele tinha certeza de que Remus já tinha contado para seus pais o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não queria estar lá para ver aquilo, receber um sermão sendo que ele não tinha culpa de nada, pois Regulus parecia ter possuído Harry para fazer o que fez.

Harry se sentou em sua mesa, pegou um novo pergaminho e decidiu escrever uma carta de despedida para seus pais, ele só queria estar sozinho naquele momento.

_Caro familiares, _

_Sei que deixei vocês preocupados comigo querendo saber o que realmente aconteceu comigo para ficar trancado o tempo todo em meu quarto. A verdade é que parecia que eu tinha sido possuído por Regulus Black e machuquei Remus no processo, eu não quero que vocês repreendam Remus por não aceitar que eu realmente amo ele. No fundo Remus tem o direito de querer passar o restante de sua vida sozinho._

_Eu só peço que vocês cuidem de Remus, ele vai ter um filho meu, mas eu não posso estar por perto, eu perdi totalmente a minha confiança no amor. Eu já não poderei olhar nos olhos de ninguém sem me sentir deprimido ou repulsa, eu não quero repetir a mesma experiência, foi horrível e nem era eu._

_Eu só quero poder esquecer tudo o que tive que fazer, eu sei que jamais voltarei a sentir o que eu senti por Remus, o que eu sentia por ele era belo, maravilhoso e magnifico, mas foi destruído na primeira oportunidade da minha felicidade._

_Desculpe por não ter me despedido de vocês corretamente, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho por um longo tempo, eu não sei se poderei voltar para essa casa, sinto em meu coração que perdi esse direito._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Harry terminou de escrever a carta, deixou ali mesmo, na mesinha de estudos de seu quarto, com um feitiço brilhante para que seus pais notassem que ele tinha deixado uma carta para eles. Foi para suas malas prontas em cima de sua cama. Olhou ao redor, ele sentiria falta daquele quarto maravilhoso que teve, ele jamais quereria viver naquele luxo. Guardou as malas no bolso interno de seu casaco pesado, lá fora uma chuva ameaçava cair, Harry foi para o banheiro, lavar a cara de choro, nem mesmo se olhar no espelho ele conseguia mais.

—\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\—

Na Austrália.

Remus não sabia o que fazer, ele já estava com três meses de gravidez e ela já se notava, ele estava feliz com aquela gravidez, Teddy tinha completado dois anos e estava feliz de poder ter um irmãozinho para brincar, mas que ele tinha que esperar o menino crescer primeiro para poder brincar com ele. Pequeno Teddy sabia que seu pai estava triste e assustado todos os dias e ele não conhecia ninguém para poder pedir ajuda para salvar seu pai da depressão.

No entanto, Remus tinha recebido uma carta de Lily perguntando porque ele tinha rejeitado o amor de Harry, sabendo que ele também merecia viver feliz, ter alguém em sua vida. Ele não soube o que responder a respeito daquilo, tanto que ignorou a carta.

—\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-—\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-—\

Uma semana se passou desde que Harry tinha ido embora da mansão Snape. Severus tinha sentido uma magia na porta de Harry assim que passou por ela, percebeu que a porta estava aberta, entrou, mas viu o vazio, as portas do guarda-roupa aberta, e tudo vazio ali dentro. Severus não acreditava no que estava vendo, Harry tinha literalmente ido embora para nunca mais voltar. Olhou para a mesa, onde tinha um brilho, percebeu que era uma carta dirigida para a família. Chorou quando terminou de ler a carta.

Lily encontrou Severus no quarto de Harry, ela olhou o vazio que estava o quarto, ela não podia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo. Se sentou ao lado de Severus, pegou a carta nas mãos dele, percebeu que era uma carta de despedida, por isso que Severus chorava, ela queria saber porque seu marido chorava, quando terminou de ler, entendeu porque Harry não queria olhar para ninguém, porque tinha passado tanto tempo trancado no quarto.

Severus pegou um pergaminho na gaveta de Harry, ali ele escreveu uma carta para Remus, ele queria cuidar do neto, ele não deixaria que Remus ficasse sozinho, percebia que poderia acabar se machucando, e uma outra carta ele escreveu para Harry, mas ele não tinha certeza se a coruja poderia achar o garoto. Lily escreveu uma pequena nota na mesma carta que seu marido, ela queria saber como estava seu filho.

—\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry estava num deserto do Egito, longe de todos os conhecidos, ali no deserto ele construiu uma casa para si, longe da população muggle e bruxa do país, ele não queria ser reconhecido por ninguém, ele não queria ver ninguém, ali sozinho ele tinha certeza de que poderia esquecer todo o sofrimento que passou e do sentimento que sentia por Remus, mas ele não tinha certeza se poderia sobreviver a isso.

Ele simplesmente não sabia de mais nada, só sabia que sentiria muito a falta de seus pais, irmãos. Irmãos que ele nunca poderia ver crescer. Harry simplesmente não queria voltar a sentir dor, a rejeição, ela tinha simplesmente machucado ainda mais seu coração frágil, ele ainda não entendia porque Remus se negava a voltar a entregar seu coração, sendo que nem lobisomem era mais.

Seu humilde lar foi terminado, e ali ele se dedicou a meditar sempre, não pensar em mais nada, só se concentrar a sobreviver ficando sozinho, ele contava os dias, ele queria saber quando o seu filho nasceria, então ele contava os dias. Já tinha se passado três meses, três meses desde que deixou Austrália, e uma semana desde que deixou Londres.

Mais uma semana se passou, ele avistou uma coruja ao longe, ele jamais pensou que fosse ver a coruja de seu pai Severus. Pegou a carta da coruja e viu o animal pousar no poleiro de sua nova coruja e beber agua.

_Caro Harry,_

_Saiba que você ainda tem um lar aqui em minha casa, eu só queria que você pudesse ter confiando em nós o que aconteceu com vocês dois na Austrália. Cuidarei de Remus, mas eventualmente eu quero que você volte para casa, você precisa nos contar o que aconteceu, precisa conhecer seu filho._

_Harry, eu só quero que você seja feliz, quando descobrir onde o espirito de Regulus está, farei com ele peça desculpa pelo que fez, ele não tinha o direito de estragar suas vidas, você tinha todo o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas, não se culpe tanto._

_Harry aqui é a mamãe, eu queria que você soubesse que tem todo o direito de querer ficar sozinho, mas não pode guardar as magoas só para você, precisa pensar no seu futuro Harry. Como Severus disse cuidaremos de Remus, não deixaremos ele sozinho, porque sabemos como uma gravidez é dolorosa, ainda mais um masculino. Harry precisa voltar para casa, precisa ter o nosso apoio, precisa nos contar o que aconteceu, precisa desabafar todo o seu desgosto com as pessoas que manipularam a sua vida, mas não pode esconder as coisas que aconteceu._

_Volta para casa._

_Papai e mamãe._

Harry terminou de ler a carta, ele ainda não sabia se poderia voltar para casa daquele jeito, ele ainda não tinha meditado todo o sofrimento que passou, ele não queria que seus pais sentissem pena dele. Ele só queria poder ser feliz com o homem que amava, mas nem isso ele poderia fazer. Olhou para casa que tinha construído, ele ainda permaneceria ali, ele não queria voltar para casa tão cedo, ainda se sentia machucado pelo que tinha feito possuído ou não, ele não se reconhecia mais.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

—Remus precisa voltar para Londres, não deixarei que você fique aqui sozinho, vai acabar se machucando. –disse Severus para o ex-lupino.

—Harry? –perguntou Remus, ele queria saber onde estava o pai de seu filho, ele queria conversa com Harry.

—Ele foi embora, parece que ele não vai voltar tão cedo. Por favor, volte para Londres comigo. –pedia Severus, ele não queria ficar ali afastado de sua esposa se Remus decidisse ficar ali ainda.

—Para onde Harry foi? –perguntou, ele queria achar que Harry não ia cometer um suicídio.

—Egito, minha coruja rastreou ele no deserto do Egito. –respondeu frustrado, ele ainda não entendia esses montes de pergunta de Remus.

Remus pensou consigo mesmo, ele precisava ver Harry, mas viajar até o deserto do Egito em sua condição era perigoso, ele não sabia se poderia aguentar, mas ele precisava ver Harry urgente. Ele tinha decidido que queria dar uma chance para o que Harry sentia por ele, mas ele sabia que Harry poderia estar desistindo daquilo que sentia por ele por causa do que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Remus se sentou ao sentir uma patada em seu ventre, ele já tinha completado cinco meses de gravidez. Severus viu Remus acariciando o ventre, percebeu o rosto de choque do outro, percebeu que aquela seria a primeira vez que Remus sentia umas patadas em seu ventre, percebia que o filho de Harry era um bebê muito forte, se ajoelhou em frente a Remus, pediu permissão para sentir o bebê também.

—Você já sabe o sexo? –perguntou Severus curioso.

—Uma menina, Bárbara Elizabeth. –respondeu colocando a mão de Severus onde sentia a patada.

—Um bom nome, vai voltar para Inglaterra comigo? –perguntou acariciando o ventre do outro, ele sentia falta de sentir seus filhos no ventre de Lily, mas estava feliz por conhece-los pessoalmente.

—Está bem, voltarei, mas com uma condição, traga Harry de volta para a casa. –respondeu Remus olhando nos olhos negros de Severus.

—Tudo bem, irei atrás dele. –respondeu, pegou a varinha, juntou as coisas de Remus. Teddy foi correndo para o pai, ele não queria ser deixado sozinho. O garoto se aninhou no colo do pai.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Algumas pessoas perguntaram pq o Remus tinha que ser o passivo… mano quem escreve sou eu, e quem imaginou a fic foi eu... enfim se contente com o que está lendo... não estou reclamando, mas sinceramente... pq foi ler essa história se sabia que o Harry se tornaria o ativo da relação. No livro o Remus e demonstrado por não querer relação alguma... ¬¬'**

**Enfim aí está mais um capítulo da minha fic desse shipper! Minha não é tradução, quando falo tradução eu coloco no início da fic que ela é tradução... e eu não trabalho só com tradução, eu tenho minhas próprias histórias para escrever também.**

**Espero vocês nos reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Severus levou Remus de volta para casa em Londres, pediu que Remus ficasse no quarto de Harry, enquanto ele iria para o Egito atrás de seu filho, ele queria trazer algum juízo para Harry, queria que ele soubesse que Remus estava disposto a conversar com ele, ele tinha sido inteligente em colocar um feitiço de rastreio na coruja, antes de despachar ela para encontrar Harry, ele nunca se imaginou que a bolinha negra brilhasse vermelho no deserto do Egito. Ele queria achar que seu filho só estava naquele país para afastar todos os males que aconteceu em sua vida.

Não era justo que Harry continuasse sofrendo sozinho por algo que não tinha feito, por algo que não queria ter feito, ele percebia que Harry realmente amava muito o ex lobisomem. Harry merecia um pouco de felicidade em sua vida e ele não queria deixar o menino sofrendo por não poder conhecer a filha. Harry mais que ninguém merecia ter sua própria família e ele ia fazer com que Harry conhecesse sua filha, custasse o que custasse.

Remus ficou um pouco deitado na cama de Harry, olhou o lugar vazio, ele tinha medo do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, ele não sabia o que tinha dado em Harry para ir embora de Londres daquele jeito, ele esperava que Severus conseguisse encontrar Harry no Egito. Ele precisava falar com o jovem, ele queria que Harry soubesse que ele queria tentar, mas que ainda não estava pronto para nada daquilo naquele momento, não com sua filha prestes a nascer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus se despediu de sua esposa com pesar, ele não queria sair do lado dela em nenhum momento, mas ele precisava trazer algum juízo em seu filho Harry, ele queria que o jovem voltasse apara casa para que pudesse tentar fazer a vida novamente, ele não queria que ninguém destruísse a vida de Harry, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que Regulus Black foi capaz de machucar os sentimentos de Harry para Remus.

Se despediu de seus familiares naquela noite, Lewis que já era um menino de um ano e meio, não quis soltar seu pai. Lily pediu que Severus levasse ele, para quem sabe assim Harry voltaria para casa quando visse o pequeno menino que tinha salvo no fogaréu daquele prédio moribundo. Severus sorriu, levou o pequeno para o quarto dele, para que pudesse agasalhar bem o menino, de jeito nenhum que queria que o menino ficasse doente naquela viagem.

Remus viu que Severus se preocupava com o menino Lewis, ele queria saber de onde aquele menino surgiu, ele não tinha nada de Severus ou Lily. Severus saiu do quarto de Lewis com o menino bem agasalhado e pronto para uma viagem longa.

— Esse menino é Lewis, Harry o salvou de um incêndio. –disse Severus antes de se despedir de Remus.

— Então é bem que um filho para Harry? –perguntou Remus se estremecendo.

— De certa forma. –respondeu e então foi embora.

Remus tinha certeza de que teria ir com calma naquele momento, ele não queria mais machucar Harry, ele também precisava ser feliz, mas ele não tinha certeza se poderia ser perdoado por Harry ou o jovem se perdoar a si mesmo por algo que ele não tinha culpa de nada naquele momento, ele queria que Harry esquecesse aquele momento horroroso. Ele precisava pisar com calma ao redor de Harry, ele não sabia como o garoto estaria quando voltasse.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Harry estava em sua casa sentado no chão encarando o sol se pôr no horizonte do deserto, aquela era uma imagem da tristeza que sabia que nunca mais iria embora, ele já não tinha certeza se poderia continuar vivendo naquele mundo. Sua vida inteira tinha sido uma vida de tristeza e solidão, quando achou que tinha tempo para ser amado, alguém lhe tirava o direito. Com um caderno muggle nas mãos Harry escrevia todos os dias que esteve no deserto, ali tinha os seus inúmeros desejos que foram retirados dele ao longo de sua vida.

Ele já não tinha certeza de mais nada, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, ele já não queria ver ninguém, não queria sentir mais nada em seu coração, a garrafa de whisky estava pousada sempre ao lado de sua cama, para que pudesse se afogar nelas e esquecer todos os sentimentos bons que tinha. Naquela noite resolveu se deitar na cama sem pensar em mais nada. Ele queria poder morrer afogado pela bebida, mas ele sentia que alguém se aproximava de sua moradia naquele momento, olhou pela janela, bem ao longe de casa viu um vulto negro se aproximando.

Decidiu aguardar, ele não queria nenhum estranho perto de si ou sua vida, ele não merecia ver ninguém mais, ele simplesmente não tinha mais perdão pelo que sentia naqueles momentos. Quando conseguiu ver quem se aproximava, Harry queria chorar, porque ele não queria ver seu pai adotivo naquele momento, ele só queria esquecer as lagrimas e seu sofrimento, ele simplesmente não queria levar sermão de ninguém, ele ainda tinha dificuldade em entender como foi que Severus tinha achado seu paradeiro, obvio que tinha esquecido de colocar o feitiço de rastreio em sua nova casa.

Harry percebeu que Lewis estava com Severus, chorou mais ainda, afinal ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo, afinal Remus estava tendo um filho dele e ele nem poderia conhecer, se sentia sujo para conhecer a carne de sua carne, o sangue de seu sangue. Se afastou da janela do quarto se deitou na cama em posição fetal, ele não queria encarar ninguém.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus tinha visto Harry da janela de um quarto, apressou o passo, não sabendo o que poderia acontecer naquele momento, ele só queria falar com Harry e evitar que o jovem adulto se machucasse ainda mais, ele não poderia achar que Harry morresse em vão. Ele tinha entendido porque Remus queria falar com Harry urgente, Regulus deve ter ligado eles para que sejam almas gêmeas para eternidade.

Ele entrou na casa imediatamente quando não a viu trancada, foi direto para o quarto onde tinha visto Harry e o encontrou deitado em uma posição que ele sempre tinha estado em sua infância. Colocou Lewis no chão e se sentou ao lado de Harry, acariciou os cabelos rebeldes de Harry com carinho, ele queria fazer seu enteado a se abrir com ele, contar o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia.

— Harry, fale comigo, por favor. –pediu Severus com cuidado.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu acho que não mereço ser feliz, só me acontecem desgraças. –respondeu se encolhendo ainda mais.

— Isso não é verdade. Sua filha precisa de você. –disse Severus devagar, ele não sabia como Harry levaria aquela notícia.

Harry parou de chorar, ele estava tendo uma filha, uma menina na qual ele não tinha certeza se poderia conhecer, uma menina que ele esperava que puxasse a inteligência de Remus, e sua coragem. Ele não tinha certeza se queria ouvir mais, tinha certeza de que acabaria se machucando ainda mais.

— Porque veio? –perguntou a curiosidade lhe matava por saber.

— Remus pediu e eu acredito que Regulus ligou suas almas, se você ficar muito tempo longe de Remus, é capaz dele ter um aborto e nesses meses não são bons. –respondeu e então olhou ao redor, viu uma garrafa de whisky pela metade, desapareceu com a bebida, arrumou as malas de Harry e escondeu dentro de um dos bolsos.

Harry não queria que Remus morresse e perdesse sua filha, ele não sabia o que aconteceria se ainda continuasse afastado, mas ele queria que Remus sobrevivesse e que pudesse cuidar de sua filha em paz, já tinha feito até mesmo um testamento entregando a fortuna Potter para seu filho se pudesse se matar.

— Porque trouxe Lewis? –perguntou com curiosidade, se soltou e voltou seu olhar para seu pai adotivo, ele sabia que podia confiar em Severus, sempre cuidando dele.

— É papai. –disse o menino olhando para Harry.

Severus sorriu, ele tinha certeza de que o menino considerava Harry como um pai, mas falando daquele jeitinho dele era magnifico ver. Harry não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele ainda não podia aceitar aquelas coisas, ele sabia que não tinha direito a nada e que era proibido ser feliz. E ele não tinha certeza se poderia ser perdoado por Remus ou por qualquer outro.

— Eu lembro que me salvou. –disse o menino quando não obteve respostas de Harry, o menino sentia que Harry não queria ser pai dele, e aquilo poderia lhe machucar.

Severus se levantou e pegou o pequeno, ele sabia o quanto Lewis considerava Harry. Harry, no entanto, não sabia como levar aquilo adiante, afinal sempre se sentiu um irmão mais velho para o menino.

— Você não quer conhecer sua filha Barbara? –perguntou Severus com cuidado.

— Não acho que devo, acho que acabarei por sofrer mais ainda…

— Te levarei para Londres, não pretendo voltar de mãos vazias e também não quero te deixar sozinho aqui. Você sabe que precisa conversar com Remus a respeito do que esta acontecendo entre vocês dois, não pode continuar fugindo. –resmungou irritado, ele sabia o quanto Harry odiava ver ele bravo.

Com sua varinha juntou as coisas de Harry, não deixou nada para trás, nem mesmo os moveis. Harry se viu deitado no chão. Olhou para o padrasto, ele jamais pensou que o homem fosse agir daquele jeito com ele, mas percebia que ele realmente não iria deixar ele sozinho por ali, engoliu o choro, ele sabia o quanto Severus queria o seu bem naquele momento.

— Sabe que é para seu próprio bem, não pode continuar sofrendo sozinho, sabe que ficando aqui a alma de Remus pode ir embora para sempre. –disse Severus se virando para Harry que se levantou do chão amuado.

Harry abaixou a cabeça completamente envergonhado, ele não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ele só queria ser deixado sozinho. Ele não sabia o que dizer sobre sua filha Barbara. Ele simplesmente já não tinha certeza de mais nada naquele momento, ele só sabia que queria ter uma chance com Remus, mas naquele momento ele só queria distância um momento, para poder coordenar sua vida, ele se sentia completamente confuso por dentro ainda e ele não sabia lidar com aquilo que tinha feito com Remus.

Severus puxou Harry para um abraço, aparatando para longe naquele momento. Lewis tinha ficado com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Severus, ele sabia que não queria ver mais Harry, por ser pequeno, ele demonstrava o quanto era inteligente e com quem queria ficar naquele momento. Ele não tinha certeza de como Harry se sentia perto dele, mas ele sentia como um filho para o outro e não como um irmão.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James e Sirius estavam lendo a carta de Harry, eles jamais pensaram que Harry acabaria se machucando com as coisas que Regulus tinha feito. Sirius queria matar seu irmão por ter machucado os sentimentos bonitos que Harry tinha por Remus, por Merlin ele iria ser avô e nem sabia se Harry iria ver a criança ou não, sabendo que aquela era uma carta de despedida de Harry, ele jamais pensou que Harry pudesse fazer uma coisa daquelas, eles só queria que Harry fosse feliz sem a interferência de ninguém.

James queria chorar, ele sabia das dores que seu filho teve que passar em toda a sua vida, se abraçou ao seu esposo e chorou, ele não queria que Harry sofresse mais, um dia quando encontrasse Regulus ele ia fazer o outro pagar caro pelo que tinha feito, jamais perdoaria ao irmão mais novo de seu marido, jamais. Ele jamais pensou que Regulus pudesse ser dessas pessoas que destruísse os sentimentos das pessoas. Harry amava Remus, mas ninguém sabia dos sentimentos que Remus poderia nutrir por Harry.

Ele naquele momento queria falar com Remus, queria saber o que ele achava de seu filho, ele não podia deixar que Harry continuasse sofrendo sozinho e sem poder conhecer as coisas boas da vida, ele sabia que Harry poderia estar escondido num canto imundo chorando sozinho, sem ter ninguém para curar suas feridas no coração.

— Temos que falar com Remus, não posso deixar que meu filho continue sofrendo. –disse James se levantando de repente.

— Remus tem suas razões para não querer se relacionar com Harry, foi assim quando eu tentei me relacionar com ele. –respondeu Sirius indo atrás de James.

— Não posso deixar que ele machuque Harry, você mesmo viu como ele estava antes de saber que Remus vive na Austrália! –respondeu irritado, ele não queria deixar que seu filho sofresse, não era direito.

Sirius suspirou, ele não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos. James terminou de se vestir, ele não deixaria que Sirius continuasse a lhe fazer a cabeça naquele momento, ele não podia lidar com aquilo naquele momento, ele não podia deixar que Remus destruísse a felicidade de seu filho daquela forma e ele queria dizer umas boas verdades para o amigo. Sirius foi deixado sozinho no quarto, James lhe lançou um olhar de advertência se tentasse alguma coisa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry percebeu que tinha chegado na casa de seu pai Severus, ele ainda não podia acreditar que estava de volta naquela mansão, ele não sabia o que fazer ali, ele já não sentia mais que a casa era seu lar. Sentiu um abraço de sua mãe, sentiu desejos de chorar, pois sentiu muito a falta de sua mãe. Abraçou sua mãe apertado, se escondeu no peito de sua mãe, ele não queria ser tirado de lá por ninguém. Severus entendeu que Harry estava sofrendo ainda, olhou para a escada onde vinha Remus descendo as escadas com cuidado, sua barriga já não aguentava mais. James saiu da lareira naquele instante, então viu que seu filho Harry estava escondido no peito de sua mãe, ficou feliz de ver aquilo.

— Você e eu vamos conversar. –disse se virando para a escada onde viu Remus, olhou para o antigo lobisomem com fúria nos olhos.

— Tudo bem. –respondeu envergonhado, ele sabia que levaria uma bronca de James. Voltou a subir as escadas e foi para seu quarto.

James antes de subir atrás de Remus, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de seu filho, queria mostrar que ele estava lá para ele. Severus sabia que James estava querendo ajudar seu filho voltar a ser feliz de novo. Logo então viu James subindo para o quarto de Remus, ele sabia que teria que ajudar o ex-lobisomem se James estivesse com intenções ruins.

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capítulo no ar, espero que vocês gostem e comentem...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

James entrou no quarto de Harry, onde ele sabia que Remus estava deitado. Ele ainda não entendia a relutância de Remus em querer se relacionar com as pessoas que lhe professava amor. Ainda era difícil de entender o que se passava na mente de Remus, ele não podia crer que o amigo estava jogando a felicidade para o alto, ele sabia que Remus sempre quis ser uma pessoa normal e quando ele ganhou isso não sabia mais nem o que fazer para que o outro voltasse a ser aquele garoto medroso e determinado que tinha conhecido no trem no primeiro ano.

− Porque se nega? –perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo que estava deitado.

− Não é certo prede-lo a mim, sou mais velho que ele…

− Harry é muito mais velho em espirito, acredite, tanto que ele estava vivendo no deserto do Egito sozinho e sem companhia. –disse Severus da porta, ele queria trazer algum juízo para Remus também.

Remus se sentiu sufocado ao saber que Harry estava disposto a ficar sozinho pelo resto da vida no deserto do Egito. Não era daquele jeito que ele queria que Harry fosse feliz, ele ainda não podia aceitar aquelas coisas, afinal amou uma mulher e tinha um filho com ela, ele ainda não entendia porque ele tinha sobrevivido e ela não.

− Tonks jamais quereria que você continuasse se lamentando. –disse Sirius que entrava.

− Vocês não sabem, quando eu era um lobisomem, o lobo tinha escolhido Tonks para a vida inteira, ela era minha verdadeira alma, é confuso tentar ter um relacionamento com Harry. –respondeu estremecendo.

Os três homens ficaram olhando para Remus sem entender nada. Severus grunhiu em descrença ele sabia o que o ex-lobisomem estava dizendo. Se aproximou dele um tanto irritado, chacoalhou o homem com cuidado, ele queria que o homem parasse com aquelas coisas, aquilo não tinha nada que ver, ele poderia ter quantos parceiros de vida quisesse, mas ele duvidava que Tonks era o parceiro de vida de Remus.

− Eu não acho que Tonks seja seu parceiro de vida, se lembre do tempo que passou com Harry em hogwarts quando era seu professor. –disse soltando o homem com cuidado, ele jamais quereria machucar o homem que seu enteado amava.

− O que quer dizer? –perguntou confuso, ele jamais perdoaria Severus por algo que diria.

− Você vivia falando dele o tempo todo nas reuniões. –respondeu indo para a janela.

Remus abaixou a cabeça confuso e se lembrou do tempo que falava com Harry em Hogwarts, do tempo que ensinou o menino o feitiço do patrono, o garoto mesmo sendo jovem ele era um nato para magia poderosas, então sentiu aquilo que tinha sentido quando era professor. Aquele sentimento de querer proteger o legado dos Potter. Lembrava de ter sentindo o seu coração louco naquele ano, mas ele tinha ignorado o sentimento e tinha passado o ano inteiro ignorando até que Tonks chegou para apagar aquele sentimento.

− Tem razão, eu lembro de ter sentindo o lobo escolhendo Harry, mas eu não podia, ele foi meu aluno, por Merlin eu ensinei ele no feitiço do patrono por meses, mas sempre ignorei o sentimento. –disse tapando os olhos, ele não queria olhar para ninguém.

− Não estamos recriminando você, nos sabendo que você jamais daria em cima de uma criança. –disse Severus, ele conhecia Remus muito bem, ele sabia que o homem preferiria se matar do que abusar de uma criança, ele não era um lobisomem mal.

Remus queria chorar naquele momento, ele não sabia o que Tonks tinha usado com ele, ele não queria ter esquecido aqueles sentimentos que tinha por Harry nunca em sua vida. Olhou para Severus, ele sabia que o amigo poderia encontrar alguma coisa em seu sangue, ele só não sabia se aguentaria saber a resposta. Severus olhou bem para Remus, alguma coisa ele queria que o outro fizesse para ele.

− Pode descobrir se ela usou alguma poção comigo? -perguntou se avermelhando, afinal ele sabia que amou Ninfadora Tonks, ela lhe deu um filho que jamais pensou que fosse ter um dia.

− Acha que ele pode ter usado a poção do amor com você? –perguntou Sirius chocado, ele jamais pensou que sua querida prima usasse dessas coisas.

− Eu não sei Sirius, mas quando eu comecei a sair com ela, eu esqueci Harry, ninguém se esquece de um sentimento de uma hora para outra, disso eu tenho certeza. Acha que consegue Sev? –perguntou para o único pocionista no quarto.

Severus entendeu o que tudo aquilo implicava, mas ele jamais pensou que Tonks fosse usar daquele artificio para fazer o lobisomem da época se relacionar com ela, mas tudo poderia se arranjar uma resposta, ele esperava poder encontrar a resposta para o homem. Se aproximou e puxou um fio de cabelo, para descobrir aquilo era tão simples. Sati detegere¹. Logo um pequeno pergaminho foi produzido do fio de cabelo de Remus.

Remus ficou assustado com aquele feitiço, ele desconhecia, mas Severus sendo um mestre de poções conheceria todos os tipos de feitiços de DNA. Ele esperava que alguma coisa tenha feito ele esquecer os sentimentos que sentiu por Harry quando o outro era um adolescente.

− Ela realmente usou a poção do amor em você. –disse Severus ao terminar de ler o pergaminho.

− Então ela nunca me amou realmente? –perguntou piscando confuso.

− Sim, ela realmente te amou, mas você naquela época era desse jeito que está sendo com Harry, por isso que ela tomou essa atitude e fez você esquecer os sentimentos que tinha por Harry. –respondeu Severus.

− Preciso falar com Harry… –ia dizendo, mas se interrompeu ao sentir a patada de sua filha, era primeira vez que sentia a patada dela daquele jeito.

Acariciou o ventre com carinho, já amava aquela criança que parecia que seria poderosa, seu pequeno chute tinha sido doloroso, parecia que a pequena queria sentir seu outro pai ali por perto. Severus saiu por um momento, ele entendia o que Remus queria fazer naquele momento. James e Sirius se sentaram perto de Remus, eles queriam saber como era aquela sensação de carregar um bebê no ventre.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

− Harry, vem comigo, por favor. –pediu Severus do alto da escada.

Harry tinha estado escondido no pescoço de sua mãe ainda, ele sabia que o menino ainda estava machucado e que tinha medo de ver Remus naquele momento, mas ele queria que Harry pudesse ver sua filha chutando freneticamente no ventre de Remus. Severus tinha certeza de que alguma coisa iria acontecer naquele momento quando os dois se vissem nos olhos.

Lily olhou para o esposo, ela sabia que teria que deixar Harry ir ver Remus, mas parecia que o garoto ainda não queria se aproximar de Remus, parecia que tinha medo do que poderia encontrar. Ela esperava que o amigo não esteja dando à luz naquele momento, era muito cedo para aquilo acontecer.

− Harry vá, você precisa ver o que Remus quer com você. –disse Lily com carinho no ouvido de seu filho mais velho.

− Não quero, não consigo olhar para ele, não me peça pra ir lá, por favor. –respondeu chorando mais ainda, ele sentia dor em ouvir o nome de Remus.

Severus viu a dor que seu enteado sentia ao ouvir o nome de Remus. Ele queria matar Regulus por ter mexido com os sentimentos dos dois homens, ele nunca perdoaria o homem quando o encontrasse quando tivesse que partir. Severus desceu as escadas foi até o sofá onde estavam os dois, se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry.

− Descobrimos por que Remus age assim, ele precisa te ver Harry, vocês dois precisam melhorar. Sua filha sabe que você está por perto. –disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Harry.

− Porque age desse jeito? –perguntou Lily sem entender nada, quando estudantes Remus nunca agiu daquele jeito como está agindo agora.

− Remus tinha encontrado o parceiro dele quando conheceu Harry no seu terceiro ano, mas como você era jovem, ele reprimiu os sentimentos, ele não podia. Então Dumbledore teve a audácia de recrutar os membros da ordem da fênix e tudo foi para o espaço. Ninfadora Tonks usou a poção do amor em Remus, fazendo com que ele esquecesse o antigo parceiro dele e focasse só nela. E com certeza ela parou de usar a poção do amor quando ficou gravida de seu filho. –respondeu olhando nos olhos verdes de Harry, ele queria o menino soubesse.

Harry ouviu atento, a mulher que um dia pensou que sentiu uma queda era manipuladora, nunca se imaginou ouvir aquilo dela, era completamente insano. Ele se lembrava de seus momentos em Hogwarts quando Remus estava lhe ensinando o feitiço do patrono, ele se sentia ligado ao homem desde então. Ele não acreditava que também tinha reprimido seus sentimentos sabendo que o homem era mais velho e provavelmente casado naquela época, mas depois ele descobriu que Remus nunca tinha se casado em sua vida.

Severus se levantou e esperou por Harry, ele não podia deixar que Harry fugisse de novo, eles precisavam firmar aquele sentimento que tinha guardado por muito tempo. Ele tinha certeza de que os dois iriam ficar bem. Harry se levantou, mas suas pernas estavam moles, ele não conseguiria subir o lance de escadas. Severus pegou o garoto no colo. Harry ficou vermelho, mas ele estava determinado a resgatar aquele sentimento em Remus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus entrou no quarto de Harry, o mesmo não sabia que Remus estava ficando em seu quarto vazio. Viu Remus deitado na cama grande, sua barriga era enorme, sua filha crescia saudável. Remus viu Harry no colo que Severus. O garoto foi depositado ao lado de Remus, mas nenhum deles abandonaram o quarto ainda, eles queriam que os dois deitados na cama se lembrasse, que conversasse.

− Você sabe que nada do que fez é sua culpa, nunca te culparia. –disse Remus pegando uma das mãos de Harry, ele queria voltar a sentir aqueles sentimentos.

− Eu sei, mas eu me sinto culpado, porque não era eu. Eu pude sentir a alma de Regulus em mim, pude sentir a magia diferente da minha. –respondeu apertando a mão de Remus, ele não queria soltar aquela mão.

− Está dizendo que sentiu Regulus dentro de você? –perguntou Severus chocado, parecia que tinha descoberto o que tinha acontecido com o mundo.

− Sim, senti os pensamentos dele, o que ele queria ter feito com Remus no passado, é por isso que eu fiquei afastado, eu não quero que ele me use de novo. –respondeu deixando que as lagrimas lavasse seu rosto.

− O que meu irmão queria fazer com Remus? –perguntou Sirius chocado e querendo matar alguém.

− Escraviza-lo para Voldemort. -respondeu estremecendo de medo.

Remus abraçou Harry apertado, ele jamais quereria ouvir aquela história de novo, o bruxo das trevas estava morto e Regulus mentiu sobre os sentimentos dele na clínica onde trabalhava, não admira que sempre foi sozinho e que ninguém nunca ouviu seus próprios pensamentos da vida. Harry abraçou Remus de volta e apertado, ele sentia aquele sentimento bom que tinha sentido em seu terceiro ano, ronronou no pescoço de Remus, ele sentia sua magia se concertando e se protegendo da intrusão de Regulus.

Severus ficou atento nos dois, aquela magia que trouxe todos eles a vida tinha simplesmente sumido quando os dois se reconectaram. Ele tinha certeza de que Harry se lembrava dos sentimentos bons que teve para Remus em seus dias de escola, ele esperava que o jovem ficasse na paz naquele momento, ele tinha certeza de que Harry era poderoso o suficiente, mas ainda não explicava porque aquela magia tinha sumido daquela vez. Olhou para James e Sirius, os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Remus ficou deitado no peito de Harry, ele estava cansado.

− Tudo bem? –perguntou Harry acariciando o ventre onde abrigava sua filha.

− Sim, só cansado. –respondeu ronronando pelos carinhos que Harry fazia em seu ventre.

-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Lily subiu um momento depois com as crianças nas mãos, Lewis subiu as escadas devagar com o pequeno Teddy enquanto Lily subia atrás do menino com seus gêmeos no colo, ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido no quarto de seu filho ao ouvir somente silencio, um silencio mortal.

Severus estava no corredor quando viu as crianças subindo as escadas, foi até lá e encontrou a esposa subindo com os gêmeos, pegou as crianças do colo dela, não queria que ela pegasse peso ainda, mas estava feliz de que os gêmeos estavam prestes a completar um ano de vida, ele estava feliz de que os meninos eram saudáveis demais.

− Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Lily confusa.

− Essa magia sumiu de repente. Lily eu acho que foi Harry que trouxe todos nós de volta a vida. –respondeu franzindo o cenho pensativo.

− Porque acha isso? –perguntou acariciando o rosto de seu marido.

− Porque ele ficou sozinho no mundo, sem ninguém que apoiasse seus sentimentos, eu me lembro quando dava aula para ele, um dia na turma de Ginevra Weasley eu a ouvir dizer que ia se casar com Harry no futuro e que ela se tornaria a senhora Potter e dona de uma fortuna imensa. Lily eu acho que Harry ouviu isso e ficou magoado, ele nunca quis saber de seu dinheiro. –respondeu beijando a mão em seu rosto.

Lily não acreditava na história que ouvia sobre Ginevra Weasley, ela não podia achar que aquela menina queria o dinheiro que seu filho herdou, aquilo era completamente insano, ela jamais se interessou por dinheiro quando se casou com James no passado e ela também não se interessou quando se casou com Severus, ela amava os sentimentos que seu marido lhe transmitia e isso era o que contava. Severus viu sua mãe subindo as escadas com um livro grosso nas mãos, parecia que sua mãe só vivia na biblioteca e que ela só saia de lá para caso extremos e parecia que ela tinha encontrado alguma coisa a respeito daquela magia estranha que pairava no ar.

− Encontrei o que é essa magia, mas não foram os egípcios, foi descente de Merlin. Harry Potter é um deles. –disse entregando o livro para seu filho depois de ter pegado um de seus netos no colo. Lily pegou o outro para que seu marido pudesse ler do que se tratava.

_Quando duas varinhas gêmeas se encontram, um com um feitiço mortal e outro com um feitiço inofensivo, tudo pode acontecer, se o bruxo do feitiço mortal já tiver matado bruxos no passado as vidas dela voltam a vida. O bruxo do feitiço inofensivo é daqueles que não pretende praticar o mal, mas que já sofreu muito em sua vida, um bruxo que teve uma vida difícil. Merlin tinha uma vida difícil quando foi abandonado pelos seus próprios pais no passado, ele encontrou um irmão que tinha vivido feliz com seus pais enquanto ele vivia sendo maltratado pelos seus parentes. _

_Com os anos Merlin decidiu que não poderia continuar vivendo naquela casa onde o abuso e maus-tratos era constante, decidiu logo com seus dezesseis anos que queria explorar o mundo e eis que estava num país estrangeiro, aprendeu muitas magicas no país, voltou para sua terra natal ao se inteirar que seu irmão que vivia feliz com seus pais, matou os mesmos. Merlin nunca quis acreditar que seu irmão matou seus pais a sangue frio._

_A luta entre Merlin e Balthazar foi uma luta de vida ou morte, Merlin sabia que seu irmão tinha uma varinha igual a sua, mas ele não tinha certeza de que o feitiço vinculativo que fez rapidamente antes da luta seria o suficiente para fazer com que a varinha de seu irmão trouxesse seus pais de volta a vida. Mas então o que aconteceu a seguir fez com que Merlin ficasse completamente chocado, realmente seus pais voltaram a vida, mas não somente eles, mas sim uma variedade de pessoas que nem sabia que seu irmão tinha matado. O feitiço mortal que Balthazar usou se voltou contra ele._

_Esse feitiço que Merlin usou só descendentes sabe o seu uso e significado, ninguém sabe que feitiço foi, mas Merlin foi um homem poderoso, ele não deixou nada escrito a respeito de onde aprendeu essas magias e nem porque criou. Para Merlin ele queria que os pais soubessem que ele era um menino bom e que nunca praticou o mal em sua vida. Seus pais ficaram arrependido pelas escolhas do passado e disse que compensaria Merlin, mas o garoto nunca quis e continuou viajando para aprimorar mais a sua magia, mas nunca deixando rastro para trás._

Severus terminou de ler o que estava no texto. Harry era herdeiro de Merlin e tinha uma fortuna imensa, mas assim como um poder e conhecimento imenso, ele tinha certeza de que Harry jamais compartilharia aquele feitiço com ninguém mais e sabia que Harry não faria nada para prejudicar sua família, ali todos eles estavam mortos menos Harry. Olhou para a esposa e sua mãe, cada uma delas carregava um de seus filhos, ele amava aquela família e ele não queria perder aquela família de jeito nenhum.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry tinha visto seu pai Severus sair do quarto, ele tinha certeza de que o homem tinha se dado conta que a magia que tinha estado por meses no ar tinha sumido de repente, ele sabia que era culpa dele, mas ele não podia ficar sozinho no mundo e sendo roubado por Ginevra Weasley, ele jamais gostou daquela ruiva metida, desde que a tinha conhecido sentia seu coração sendo comprimido, mas desde que conheceu Remus no terceiro ano, tinha ficado feliz e estável. Viu Severus entrar com seus filhos e esposa, até mesmo Teddy e Lewis entrou no quarto. Percebeu que o menino Lewis se escondia nas pernas de Severus, ele tinha certeza de que tinha machucado os sentimentos do menino em relação a ser pai dele.

− Lewis, vem cá. –chamou Harry, ele queria corrigir o erro que tinha cometido ignorando os sentimentos que o menino tinha por ele. Ele amava aquele menino como seu irmãozinho, mas se o menino queria ser filho dele, ele queria poder ser.

Lewis estremeceu de medo, ele não queria ser machucado de novo. Remus que via aquilo se afastou um pouco para que Harry pudesse se levantar da cama e estender os braços para que o garotinho medroso pudesse ver que Harry queria o menino feliz. Lewis percebeu o sorriso de Harry e soube que o outro estava arrependido pelo que disse naquela casa no Egito. Se jogou nos braços de Harry e ficou com o rostinho escondido no pescoço dele.

− Você descobriu não é mesmo? –perguntou Harry se levantando do chão com o menino no colo. Ele ajudou Teddy a subir na cama com Remus.

− Saiba que eu estou feliz por nos ter dado a chance de refazer a nossa vida e ser feliz, o que eu disse naquele dia naquela casa horrível era verdade, eu nunca quis em minha vida te tratar como se fosse um nada. Peço perdão senhor. –respondeu Severus inclinando a cabeça para baixo assim como Lily e Ellen.

Remus, Sirius e James não entendeu as atitudes dos outros três, nem mesmo a atitude de Harry, que sorriu.

− O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Sirius confuso.

− Harry é herdeiro de Merlin. –respondeu Lily.

James ficou chocado e inclinou a cabeça envergonhado, ele jamais pensou que seu filho biológico fosse ser herdeiro de Merlin, ele tinha certeza que seus parentes não tinham descendência de Merlin o que significava que era do lado de Lily.

**Sati detegere − revele poções em latim.**

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capítulo escrito com muito carinho e pensamentos positivos, espero que vocês gostem e comentem... vejo vocês nos próximos dois capítulos que vai ter!**

**Vejo vocês!**

**Comentem!**


	7. Chapter 7

Esse será o último capítulo de luzes da vida, aqui deixarei claro o que realmente aconteceu de Harry ser parente descendente de Merlin.

**Capítulo sete:**

**A vida era boa**

James não sabia o que sentir a respeito de seu filho biológico, ele só sabia que seu filho era poderoso demais para o próprio bem, mas ele estava feliz de poder ter uma nova chance no mundo magico, ele esperava que pudesse viver bastante tempo e quem sabe ter um filho com Sirius. Ele sempre quis ter um filho com Sirius no passado, mas por serem dois homens, eles nunca tiveram a certeza de que poderia ter filhos juntos, por isso que tinham se separado para realizar seus desejos. James realmente odiava trair as pessoas.

Sirius não sabia o que fazer, ele jamais pensou que Harry Potter pudesse ser descendente de Merlin dado as circunstancias. Sendo que James era de uma família antiga dos Potter, mas nunca tinha se ouvido falar de ser descendente de Merlin. Já a família Evans, ele não tinha certeza, mas ele sabia que Lily era uma nascida-trouxa, alguma coisa a mais tinha acontecido no passado, antes de se conhecerem em Hogwarts.

Severus por outro lado, já tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas naquele momento ele não tinha certeza se era bom expor suas noções, ele não queria ferir sentimento de ninguém, ele não era dessas coisas. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a respeito das coisas que ele suspeitava.

— Sim Severus minha mãe tinha sido abandonada por sua verdadeira família. Petúnia Evans jamais foi minha tia. –disse Harry olhando atento para o ex-professor.

— Quem será o louco? –perguntou Lily indignada que sua verdadeira família tinha lhe abandonado.

— Seu tio, ele era um homem vingativo, ele sempre amou sua mãe, mas seu irmão tinha sido o escolhido por sua mãe. Vovó ainda está viva e vivendo solitária em Roma onde o restante dos descendentes de Merlin vivem. –respondeu Harry se sentando na cama ao lado de Remus.

— Mas porque ele me separou de sua própria família? Isso é tão confuso. –resmungou Lily sem entender nada, mas parecia que Harry sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua família.

— Porque você se parece com ela. –respondeu Harry fechando os olhos por um momento.

Lily olhou para seu filho mais velho sem poder acreditar que Harry era descendente poderoso de Merlin, ela esperava poder conhecer seus parentes verdadeiros, ela dava graças a deus por não ser parente de verdade de Petúnia Evans, sempre soube que a mulher maldosa não era flor que se cheirasse. Se virou para o esposo, ela não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, ela queria conhecer seus familiares de verdade.

— Iremos conhecer sua família Lily. –disse Severus acariciando o rosto que tanto amava.

Harry sorriu, ele queria que sua mãe fosse feliz, ele queria que sua mãe conhecesse seus verdadeiros familiares, não importa o que acontecesse, se eles iriam ou não aceitar ela de volta ao ninho da família. Seu sobrenome era Galen. Harry tinha contado tudo para seus pais, o que ele sabia sobre seus familiares distantes, ele tinha aquelas coisas em sua mente desde que resolveu consultar sobre sua família, ele não podia deixar que Ginevra destruísse sua fortuna daquele jeito.

Então quando saiu para a caça das horcruxes de Voldemort, Harry decidiu passar no banco de gringotts antes que começasse a caçada e antes de se juntar a seus amigos. Ali mesmo ele descobriu que era descendente de Merlin e decidiu guardar isso para si mesmo, ele não queria que mais ninguém soubesse das coisas que tinha em sua família, ele era um garoto totalmente poderoso e de uma fortuna imensa e estava feliz de saber que tinha encontrado seus parentes distantes. Harry antes que abandonasse completamente o banco dos bruxos, pediu que bloqueassem suas contas com seu sangue, ele não queria que ninguém tentasse se apoderar de sua fortuna imensa, Harry tinha pegado um livro escondido de um dos cofres que visitou, um livro sobre magia branca e velha, magia na qual ninguém mais conhecia, pois, aquele livro era um diário.

Naquele tempo Harry não podia contar para nenhum de seus amigos que era completamente poderoso, ele odiava completamente a fama, ela simplesmente não era o seu estilo de vida e estava bem com a vida que levava. Olhou para Remus que estava deitado ao seu lado, percebeu que o homem estava fazendo caretas de dor. Colocou Lewis na cama aos pês de Remus, acariciou o ventre de Remus com carinho, acalmando a sua filha rebelde.

Severus percebeu que Remus estava prestes a entrar em trabalho de parto, pediu que sua mãe assumisse o posto em frente a Remus, ele não sabia daquelas coisas, mas auxiliaria sua mãe para o que ela precisasse para o parto, ele simplesmente não queria ficar no caminho no momento.

Ellen sabia o que fazer naquele momento, só não achava que daria conta ao perceber o tanto de dor que Remus estava, ela sabia que Harry estava ansioso para conhecer sua filha. Ela não queria que nada mais acontecesse naquele momento, mas faria de tudo para que tudo aquilo terminasse o quanto antes, para que eles pudessem se mover para a Itália, ela sabia que seu filho Severus estava levando Lily para conhecer finalmente seus parentes, ela queria que a pobre mulher fosse aceita novamente no ninho Galen.

O parto de Remus não foi nada fácil, Harry esteve o tempo todo ao lado do homem que amava, ele não deixou que Remus sofresse as dores do parto sozinho, com sua própria magia dividiu as dores do parto com o outro. Ele tinha certeza de que no futuro ele iria poder chamar o outro de marido, ele queria poder formar uma família com Remus. Então logo se ouviu o choro de sua filha, filha que ele achava que nunca poderia conhecer.

— Bem-vinda ao mundo Barbara Elizabeth. –disse Remus sem folego para falar.

Harry sorriu, ele jamais pensou que aquele seria o nome de sua filha, mas estava feliz por aquele nome. Olhou para a menina no colo de Remus, aquela era uma garotinha que seria muito poderosa no futuro e esperava que a menina fosse inteligente como ele e Remus, que tivesse um final feliz, quanto a ele ainda não sabia que rumo tomaria a sua vida no momento.

Se levantou da cama e foi para a janela, ele precisava de um momento para si, ele ainda sentia na pele o que tinha feito para Remus. Mesmo sendo poderoso aquela magia tinha feito estragos para ele, ele não se lembrava em que momento da guerra tinha lançado o feitiço que fez com que os mortos voltassem a vida, ele simplesmente não se lembrava de nenhum momento que esteve sozinho na guerra. Mas se lembrava de que deveria ficar longe da família Weasley, ele não podia mais confiar naquela família.

Harry simplesmente não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, ele só queria poder ser feliz, naquele momento ele foi feliz conhecendo sua única filha biológica, ele sabia que ela ficaria bem só com Remus, ele não queria permanecer por perto do homem que amava quando não limpava sua alma novamente. Ele queria poder limpar completamente sua alma, ele não queria se lembrar daquilo que Regulus fez para Remus. Simplesmente não vali a pena guardar aquilo dentro de seu subconsciente.

Remus olhou para Harry, ele tinha certeza de que o garoto queria ir embora de novo, mas ele não podia deixar que Harry fosse embora, não naquele momento que sua filha tinha nascido, ele não tinha certeza pelo o que Harry estava passando naquele momento, mas ele não queria que o garoto fosse embora sem terem conversado a respeito do que eles queriam para o futuro.

Harry voltou o olhar para Remus, por ser um bruxo poderoso ele sabia que Remus ainda queria conversar com ele a respeito do futuro e se eles poderiam ser algo mais, Harry entendeu que Remus não queria perder Harry de novo, ele simplesmente não fazia o menor sentido naquele momento. Olhou para os outros, eles saíram do quarto deixando Harry e Remus a sós para que pudessem se acertar.

— Sabe que não vai acontecer nada. –disse Harry, ele não queria mais o relacionamento com Remus, não naquele momento.

— O que quer dizer? –perguntou confuso, aquele não poderia ser Harry.

— Estou dizendo que não vamos nos relacionar, eu reconheço Barbara como minha, mas eu não posso, eu nunca poderia. –respondeu ainda olhando para a janela.

Remus franziu o cenho, até um momento atrás Harry não queria nada com ele e agora parecia que estava afirmando definitivamente, ele não entendia o que acontecia com o jovem, ele reconhece que machucou completamente todos os sentimentos que Harry tinha por ele, mas antes ele nunca poderia, mas agora ele que sofria pelas palavras de Harry.

— Porque se nega agora? –perguntou ainda confuso.

— Simplesmente não faz sentido, você não me queria no início e agora sou que não quero ter nada a ver com isso, assumirei a paternidade de Barbara e nada mais, aceite. –respondeu se virando irritado para Remus.

— Eu não preciso disso, se quiser ir embora, então vá e não volte. –respondeu Remus irritado, voltou a se deitar na cama com cuidado, ainda sentia as dores do parto, deu as costas para Harry, ele não queria que o garoto visse suas lagrimas de dor.

Harry olhou Remus, ele sabia que o homem estava chorando porque agora era ele que se negava a se relacionar com o outro. Ele não podia aceitar aquilo, não mais. Foi para o pequeno berço do quarto, viu sua filha mais uma vez, acariciou as bochechas gordinhas com carinho, ele sabia que Remus diria para a menina quem era seu outro pai. Suspirou, ele não queria abandonar Remus, ele ainda amava ao homem, mas simplesmente não podia ficar ali, ele precisava descobrir tudo o que os Weasley estavam espalhando a respeito dele.

Se sentou na cama ao lado de Remus, arrumou os cabelos castanho do mais velho atrás da orelha, viu o rosto manchado de lagrimas, limpou elas com cuidado. Remus olhou para o jovem sentado ao seu lado sem entender, ele ainda sentia a dor das palavras de Harry, simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

— Porque? –perguntou Remus, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Preciso saber o que os Weasley estão espalhando ao meu respeito, mas não quero você por perto. Não quero que seja atacado…

— Quem me atacaria? –perguntou confuso.

— Ginevra Weasley, um dia eu estava irritado com todo mundo, peguei a capa da invisibilidade e fui andar por aí, ouvi Ginevra e Ron falando de mim, sobre o meu dinheiro, minha fortuna e o quanto eu poderia ajuda-los a sair da miséria, mas também ouvi falar do feitiço da submissão. Ela sabia que eu não amava ela, nunca poderia, quando te conheci no trem eu sabia que era para a vida toda, não importava se era lobisomem ou não, mas aqui dentro eu sentia que era para vida. –respondeu e pegou a mão de Remus para que ele sentisse o seu coração.

= Mas ela morreu Harry. –disse Remus com cuidado, ele não sabia como o jovem levaria aquilo adiante.

= Eu sei, mas tenho certeza de que alguém dessa família quer me atacar.

Remus estava assustado com as coisas que Harry tinha descoberto da família Weasley, principalmente dos dois mais jovens, aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo, ele queria entender o que eles queriam com a fortuna de Harry, ele nunca se importou se era rico ou não, ele nunca deu razão para o dinheiro, se sentou ele ainda queria conversar com Harry, queria saber de tudo o que Harry tinha descoberto. Harry ajudou Remus a se sentar, tirou os sapatos do caminho e se sentou ao lado de Remus e esticando as pernas na cama.

— Naquele ano foi difícil lidar com essa descoberta, já estava começando a repudiar essa amizade corrupta que tive com Ron, ele simplesmente não merece ser chamado de amigo. Acredite, eu preciso saber o que mais eles querem aprontar com minha fortuna, quando eu descobri eles naquela noite, fui para o banco naquela mesma noite, eu precisei lacrar toda a minha fortuna com o meu sangue e língua das cobras, eu não queria que eles tentassem entrar no meu cofre sem um falante em parsel, eles poderiam ter o sangue, mas eles nunca poderiam entrar.

Foi nesse mesmo dia que eu descobri sobre a minha família, pedi para que os duendes executassem todo o tipo de magia para descobrir se eu realmente era o único sobrevivente da minha própria família, foi então que descobri que era parente distante de Merlin, mas tinha um problema, eles disseram que eu tinha a alma do próprio Merlin. –contou, olhou nos olhos de Remus.

— Acha que eles vão tentar alguma coisa? –perguntou com curiosidade, olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry, o jovem já não usava mais os óculos redondos.

— Tenho certeza que sim, mas eu não tenho provas. Entende porque não quero esse relacionamento agora? Preciso saber do que eles estão aprontando para que eu possa contar com alguém…

— Você tem quatro pais Harry, eu não preciso ficar longe, eu não quero mais negar nada. –respondeu Remus apertando a mão que Harry mantinha ainda.

Harry olhou para Remus, ele estava cansado de brigar e sofrer, ele entendia porque Remus estava relutante em dar o pé para trás naquele momento, sorriu, puxou o outro com cuidado para um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que disse muitas verdades no momento. Remus empurrou Harry com cuidado para longe de si, ainda estava machucado pelo parto, tinha sido doloroso, ele esperava não ter que passar por aquilo novamente não tão cedo. Harry olhou Remus acariciando o ventre inchado, sabia que o outro ainda estava com dores.

— Desculpe por isso, não quero te machucar nesse momento, tente descansar um pouco…

— Ainda vai estar aqui? –perguntou Remus, ele ainda não queria que Harry fosse embora, simplesmente não podia deixar que Harry fosse embora sem terem falado sobre o futuro.

— Estarei sempre aqui, não irei embora tão cedo Remus. –respondeu se deitando com Remus na grande cama, ele precisava descansar também.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na sala de jantar o restante da família estavam sentados na mesa, conversando entre si, eles ainda custava crer que o jovem Harry Potter tinha a alma de Merlin. Lily ainda estava confusa com a história que seu filho mais velho tinha encontrado com os duendes do banco, ela jamais tinha pensado nessa possibilidade quando era mais jovem, se tivesse descoberto teria poupando tanto sofrimento por causa da estupida de Petúnia.

— Espero que eles se acertem, não merece estar longe um do outro. –disse Lily deitando no ombro do marido, ela ainda custava crer em toda a história de sua família.

— Eles vão eu tenho certeza, mas acredito que Harry ainda tem mais alguma missão. Os Weasley que eram amigos dele. Eu não acho que toda a família esteja envolvida, porque se fosse assim os gêmeos estariam pedindo mais dinheiro a Harry para aumentar a loja deles. –respondeu Severus pensativo e abraçando a esposa.

Todos eles queriam entender o que os jovens Weasley queriam aprontar com Harry, eles esperavam que não fosse nada grave, mas duvidavam muito daquilo tudo, afinal de contas esses dois pareciam gananciosos e ambiciosos. James queria matar aqueles dois, ele sabia que seu filho não gostava de mulheres, pelo simples fato de ter um sentimento tão forte por Remus, ele sabia que seu filho não ia abandonar aquele sentimento de amor por Remus.

— Tenho certeza de que Harry quer dar cabo nesses dois…

— Pode ter certeza que sim. –disse Harry na porta.

— O que sabe deles? –perguntou James, ele queria saber de tudo dessa família.

— Tem sete filhos. –resmungou Severus, ele odiava aquela família completamente.

— Para que tudo isso? –perguntou James confuso.

— Tudo para ter uma filha e fazê-la se casar comigo e poder torrar minha fortuna, foi isso que eu captei da mente dela quando a conheci na estação de trem em Londres no meu primeiro ano. Posso não ser um bom legemente naquela época, mas foi isso que minha mente captou dela, percebi que ela não era flor que se cheirasse. Ela tem fama de prostituição. –respondeu e se sentou na cabeceira da mesa.

— Harry! –repreendeu a mãe dele.

— Não Lily, Harry tem razão, ela tem fama de se prostituir, já peguei ela com vários garotos em posições embaraçosas até para mim. –resmungou Severus ficando um pouco vermelho só de lembrar de algo como isso.

James e Sirius entenderam o que Severus estava querendo dizer com as posições, ambos se olharam e ficaram vermelhos de vergonha. Harry se limitou a rolar os olhos irritado, ele sempre soube que Ginevra Weasley não era garota que se podia ter junto. Ele queria distância daquela menina, mas ele também queria descobrir o que pudesse sobre esses dois que tinha sido seus amigos de escola durante anos. Lily se calou ao ver que os homens estavam ficando vermelhos, ela dava graças a deus por as crianças estarem na sala de brinquedos brincando.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry ficou para trás com Remus e seus filhos, Teddy e Lewis já eram grandinhos não precisavam de muita atenção, mas a menina ela sim precisava de muita atenção e Remus se prontificou em cuidar dela a cada momento sabendo que ela era especial. Assim que tinha melhorado do parto doloroso ele se dedicou de corpo e alma a cuidar da filha como ninguém, ele jamais deixaria que a menina sofresse o que ele tinha sofrido por vinte e oito anos, ele sempre odiou ser um lobisomem, nunca tinha sido feliz até conhecer Harry com treze anos.

Remus nunca tinha sentido a ligação quando conheceu Harry quando bebê, ele não entendia como que o lobo não tinha sentido o cheiro do parceiro naquele dia que foi apresentado ao herdeiro da família Potter. Se tivesse conhecido aquilo com certeza Harry não teria sofrido muito se não estivesse nas mãos de Petúnia Dursley, ele ainda não acreditava que Harry era descendente direto de Merlin.

Harry passava algum tempo fingindo ser amigo do Weasley mais jovem, passava um tempo com eles, mas sempre se recusava a passar a noite com eles, dizendo que gostava de passar um tempo com seus familiares o que era verdade, passava o tempo todo com Remus e seus filhos. Certo dia Harry decidiu que era o suficiente, visitou o cofre de sua família, de lá pegou um par de anéis de ouro que estava guardada numa caixinha verde com um grande S, ele sabia que também era descendente de Salazar Slytherin, não precisava negar mais nada, era por isso que seus cofres estavam selados com a magia parsel.

Ele claro não queria correr o risco de ser roubado. Naquela noite voltou para casa e propôs a Remus uma união. O outro não soube o que responder, mas ele tinha aceitado, ele não queria perder aquela oportunidade de realmente ser feliz, ele ainda não acreditava que Tonks tinha usado a poção do amor com ele, ainda não acreditava, e nem mesmo saberia perdoar pelo o que ela tinha feito.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lily e Severus tinha ido para Roma visitar a família Galen, eles ficaram estupefatos quando a mãe de Lily a reconheceu como sua filha desaparecida, pois ela tinha tido o conhecimento de que o irmão de seu marido tinha desaparecido com a menina quando ela tinha nascido, sua filha era linda e tão parecida com ela. Lily ficou feliz de que sua mãe tinha aceitado ela de volta ao seio familiar. Lily e Severus ficaram por ali para conhecer seus familiares, e fazer as apresentações. Assim como a mãe de Lily conheceu seus dois netos gêmeos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry mais uma vez passou um tempo com Rony e soube o que o outro queria que ele fizesse, ficou chateado imediatamente, e naquele momento cortou as relações com todos os Weasley, eles não eram confiáveis. E naquela tarde ele foi falar diretamente com o ministro Kingsley, sabia que poderia confiar a ele. Contou tudo para o ministro tudo o que tinha descoberto da família Weasley, mas poupou os gêmeos e Bill porque conhecia eles bem demais do que sua própria família. Bill porque trabalhava honestamente assim como os gêmeos que tinha aberto mais uma filial de sua loja em Marsella e começaram a viver naquela cidade longe de sua família.

Harry sabia que os gêmeos tinham descoberto que seus pais e Rony estava tramando algo para com Harry. Bill tinha descoberto depois, quando ouviu que Rony queria acessar um cofre que ele sabia que não era de seu irmão e decidiu que queria distância de sua família pelo simples fato que eles só pensavam em dinheiro, sendo que eles viveram sem dinheiro por praticamente a vida inteira.

Bill tinha escrito uma carta para Harry depois daquela descoberta e disse que jamais roubaria algo que não pertencia a ele e que ele poderia contar com ele para desmascarar o falso do seu irmão menor e seus pais se eles estiverem naquele esquema de roubar a fortuna de Harry Potter. Bill simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu irmão menor que tinha sido amigo de Harry queria roubar a fortuna do outro só pelo simples fato de que estava cansado de ser pobre.

Bill sabia que Charlie e Percy não estava interessado no dinheiro de ninguém sendo que trabalhava honestamente em seus empregos. Percy adorava política e sempre estava trabalhando criando novas leis. Leis essas que um dia poderia matar completamente sua família. Mas eles sabiam que só uma única pessoa poderia aprovar aquelas leis, mas eles não sabiam se existiam algum herdeiro de Merlin em algum lugar do mundo.

Harry se casou com Remus depois que se distanciou definitivamente da família Weasley e assim a família foi se desintegrando. Bill foi morar na França com sua esposa e filha. Charlie continuou na Romênia, onde se casou com seu namorado. Percy decidiu ir própria casa em Londres com sua esposa Aubrey. Fred e George estavam no apartamento no beco com seus parceiros. Harry sabia que os filhos Weasley não queria nada a ver com a família de novo.

Remus ficou feliz quando se casou com Harry, foi em todos os jornais e nela mostrava que os dois estavam felizes juntos. E Harry descobriu que a família Weasley ficou irritada, principalmente Rony que não foi convidado para ser padrinho de Harry, e quem foi o padrinho de Harry tinha sido Draco Malfoy de todas as pessoas. Senhora Weasley ficou indignada que Harry tinha se casado com um homem mais velho, mas Harry refutou dizendo que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse sendo que já era maior de idade.

E no outro jornal Harry revelou que era descendente de Merlin e que tinha a alma do homem poderoso, algumas pessoas reclamaram que era tudo mentira e que ele queria se aparecer. Harry ficou com raiva da petulância de Rony Weasley em dizer aquilo, sendo que ele tinha odiado a fama. Os duendes de gringotts foram capazes de provar a descendência de Harry, o feitiço era tão simples, a aura de Harry se mostrou inteiramente branca e brilhante, e de Remus que estava ao lado Harry no pódio do ministério da magia.

Remus não queria ficar longe Harry mais, assim que tinha melhorado do parto de sua filha ele decidiu sair bastante com Harry e sua filha recém-nascida, assim como Teddy e Lewis, eles queriam que o mundo soubesse que Harry já era uma pessoa comprometida com três filhos. Naquele momento a aura de Remus destacou como sendo dourada. A recém-nascida em seu colo tinha uma aura misturada de seus pais, uma hora era branco e outra dourado.

O mundo ficou simplesmente chocado naquele momento quando se revelou totalmente a verdade da descendência de Harry Potter, assim como a família Gallen que vivia em Roma, todos tinham decidido se revelar. E Harry aproveitou aquele momento para soltar a bomba sobre quem era a família Weasley. Rony foi preso imediatamente ao ver que ele estava com a varinha na mão pronta para atacar Harry com se sabe lá que feitiço. Arthur e Molly ficaram indignados quando Rony disse que Harry tinha que lhe pagar por colocar a vida de Ginevra em perigo.

= Ao contrário de você senhor Weasley, eu sempre disse que não queria ajuda de ninguém e foram vocês que não quiseram me ouvir, sua irmã pagou o preso por não ouvir os maiores. A culpa não é minha. Eu sempre soube que ela não era flor que se cheirasse, tenho vergonha de ter namorado essa menina no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. –respondeu Harry irritado, ele não podia crer que realmente namorou aquela pervertida filha-da-mãe.

= Eu sempre soube que era gay, mas não queria revelar isso para ninguém no mundo, porque eu realmente não conhecia as leis do mundo, mas agora chegou um momento de aprovar novas leis e sim estou assumindo a cadeira mais alta na suprema corte do ministério. –disse depois de um momento, ele queria que as pessoas soubesse que tudo ia mudar dali em diante.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Dois anos mais tarde as novas leis estavam sendo implementadas em todo o mundo magico. Em Hogwarts foram implementadas leis que proibiam sexo em alguém lugar e se ocorresse um feitiço de prisão ia ocorrer e os meninos que estivesse nessas posições iriam ser aparecendo em suas posições no escritório do diretor. Naquele caso Harry ficou feliz de que Hogwarts foi melhorada, em dois anos completos nenhum aluno cometeu a gafe de se exibir.

E assim terminou a história de Harry. Ele foi poderoso. Sua família tinha sido unida, Teddy e Lewis entrou em Hogwarts juntos e os dois tinham sido selecionados para Ravenclaw para a felicidade de seus pais e no ano seguinte Barbara tinha sido selecionada para Slytherin, ela tinha fama de fazer cara feia para todos, ela não gostava de que falassem mal de seus pais e irmãos, tinha aturado um monte na escola primária.

Barbara tinha ficado na mesma casa dos gêmeos Snape que eram um ano mais velhos que ela.

Teddy e Lewis terminaram Hogwarts para irem estudar direito e assumir cadeiras altas no ministério, eles tinham acordado que jamais iria defender um criminoso por mais inocente que fosse, ele só defenderia se o criminoso tivesse provas de que foi incriminado. Barbara tinha sido enfermeira e decidiu que queria trabalhar em Hogwarts com seus pais. Harry tinha assumido a cadeira de diretor assim que foi declarado descendente de Merlin em frente a todo o mundo magico. Remus tinha assumido a cadeira de DCAT, para que a cadeira jamais voltaria a ser amaldiçoado.

Severus e Lily tinha decidido abrir uma botica e vender poções prontas. James e Sirius eram aurores e sempre que Harry decidia sair de Hogwarts era na companhia deles, eles sabiam que ainda tinha bruxos que se ressentia pela derrota de Voldemort, mas já se tinha passado praticamente vinte anos desde a batalha final. E obviamente que Harry teve um irmão por parte de seu Pai James. Seu nome era Matthew e estava entrando em Hogwarts para o seu segundo ano.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**Finalmente o final, espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem, vejo vocês nas próximas fics!**

**Até lá.**


End file.
